Conned
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal comes home to find someone's broken in... Whumpage for all and lots of hurt/comfort, angst and the like. Some blood, violence etc. Pretty much PG-13 or T
1. Chapter 1

**Conned  
===============**

**(chapter 1)**

Neal gave a little yawn in the passenger seat as he felt the car slow to a crawl and stop. He looked out the window with a sleepy gaze and back at the driver.

"Here already? How long did I sleep?" Peter smirked at him, waving at the door.

"Long enough but you earned it. Tell June, _Hi_ for me." Neal nodded as he removed the seat-belt and exited the car. Just before he closed the door, he peered over at his friend one more time.

"Uhm... next time, you think I could get some of that _extra_ equipment. I thought you said I was part of the team." Peter nodded with a sleepy yawn of his own.

"I wanted to but Hughes felt it would be too obvious on your _skinny_ frame seeing that you had to hobnob with a few people up close." Neal gave a smirk of his own back.

"Feeling the love... _not_. Night Peter. Tell El _hi_ for me." Peter gave a sleepy nod as Neal shut the door and the car took off.

Neal had barely made it up to the door to June's when he noticed something not right: The door was _slightly_ ajar. He looked at his watch: it was just a few minutes before midnight. Neal opened the door quietly and glanced around with a furtive side to side movement of his head. He closed and locked the door as he made his way over to the umbrella stand and grabbed a large wooden cane from it. He held it tight in his grip as he crept up the long hallway and into the main room. The lights were out except for one small lamp in the dining room. He could hear voices, men's voices arguing somewhere nearby. He tightened his grip on the cane when something drew his attention. He peered at the sofa at the bottom of the stairs and saw a figure lying there. He walked closer and crouched down. It was June. She was unconscious but she was unharmed, her hands tied with duct tape and a scarf around her mouth. Neal made sure she was OK before he carried her back the way he came, making his way towards the staircase.

"We'll get the old woman to tell us where her safe is. She has to have one in a place like this. Look at all this stuff! We could make a fortune on one of the stones from that chandelier alone! We hit the jackpot!" Neal felt his hackles rise at the sound of the men talking about June's things like so many _trinkets_. Not to say he never thought of the value of what she owned but he would never think to _steal_ from her. She was his friend! His benefactor. She didn't deserve this and he would be sure they paid for it one way or another.

The voices were getting closer so he couldn't go upstairs as he had planned. He remembered something and made his way over to a small alcove along the entrance. He turned the light fixture clockwise and suddenly the wall slid open. Neal carried June into the hidden room and stepped on one of the floor tiles till he heard the wall behind him close again with a soft click.

It had been mere accident Neal had found this room while exploring June's house one afternoon. It had been one of those stormy New York days that kept you from going outside and Peter hadn't called him in for any consulting gigs, so Neal did what he could to keep his mind occupied. He had found the light fixture on the wall of the alcove intriguing because he had only seen it's like once while in Europe. He had reached to touch it and it _moved_! The wall slid aside and suddenly there was this hidden salon.

Neal had looked around to see if anyone had seen him, but June was busy in the kitchen and the housekeeper was off for the day. Of course he went in and explored a room beyond words with a stylish collection of furniture and a small pool table. As he stepped forward to explore the room he felt the slightest _give_ to one floor tile as he stepped on it and the wall behind him closed as if the entrance had never been there. He gawked in fascination and smiled. Tricky of June to have a room like this in the house. He wondered if it had been an invention of her late husband's or something left here by former owners. Perhaps this had once been a _speak easy_. It did have a nice little bar in the corner so perhaps this was one of the homes he had only read about in books.

Neal had never told June he found the room more out of respect than anything. He didn't want her to think he was a _snoop_ and it hadn't occurred to him that it was much of anything at the time. Now he was glad he had found the hidden space as he gently placed the sleeping woman on a nearby sofa. She had been drugged he suspected, possibly _chloroform_ since he could smell something like it on the scarf around her mouth. He removed the scarf and found a letter opener on a small desk in the corner which he used to cut the duct tape loose from her wrists. He took his long wool coat off and lay it over her warmly, pushing a small cushion under her head to make her comfortable. He smiled at her but his smile hid his worry over how to deal with the people outside. He turned from her when he heard voices nearby.

"I swear I heard someone in here and now she's gone! She couldn't have gone far in her condition." Neal held his breath but it didn't help as he heard June make a sound.

"I don't have anything... leave me alone..." Her voice was soft but it was loud enough for the men outside to hear it through the walls. Neal crouched beside her, talking softly.

"June... it's Neal. It's ok. You're safe. Relax." She was barely conscious so he didn't know if she heard him as she continued to talk in her delirium. Neal heard a click and the sound of the wall panel opening up. He stood and turned with the only weapons he had, the letter opener and the cane, his body blocking June from harm.

"So this is where our _mark_ went... and you would be?" The man wasn't too much older than Neal, just slightly shorter with dirty blond hair and pale skin. He wore a beat up denim jacket over a dirty gray sweatshirt and torn jeans. His friend didn't look too much different only with dark hair, nearly black with blue highlights. The blond man held a gun in his hands, the sound of it _cocking_ as the figure stepped into the room and stared straight at Neal. Luckily or maybe not so luckily, the criminal stepped on the right tile sealing himself and Neal off from the other man. Atleast it would be _one on one_ rather than two on one. Still, what could he do with a wooden cane and a letter opener against a pistol? Neal had to think fast.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. If she's anyone's _mark_, _she's mine_. I found her first and I claim rights to anything in this place." Neal stared coldly at the other man, smiling as menacingly as he thought he could. The other man blinked a moment but kept the gun on him.

"_Your_... mark? How do you come to that conclusion, Mr..." Neal arched a brow up and smirked. "Caffrey. I'm living here. I didn't have to break in." He pulled out a small key from his pocket and held it up briefly.

"The smartest way to get to a mark is trust. Anyone lacking imagination can break in and use a gun." He clucked his tongue at the other man in a condescending manner.

"Beating up on an old woman. You should be ashamed of yourself." He saw the blond man bristle, gun trembling in his hand.

"So you're saying that you made friends with her and she just let you stay here? How did that happen?" He didn't put the gun down but he seemed fascinated by Neal's attitude so the con continued to talk, hoping to stall getting shot a while longer.

"Well, I was like you. I had nowhere to go, just out of prison and she was at the one place I could afford to be. We talked and here I am." the man looked at Neal and smiled.

"An ex-con. Interesting. Yeah... me and my buddy got out a few weeks ago, if you know what I mean." He seemed to be indicating they had escaped and that's when Neal noticed what was left of a handcuff hanging under the man's jacket. He nodded with a smile, trying to hide that he noticed anything.

"Well, now that we understand one another, why don't we go outside and talk. Maybe I can help you with something while she sleeps and get you on your way." The blond man nodded, _uncocking_ the gun and pushing it into his pocket.

"Yes, but be warned, any funny business and you'll be the first casualty." Neal smiled despite himself and nodded.

"Sure just give me a moment here." The man nodded and turned to the wall looking confused.

"Third tile by the door." The man nodded, stepped on it and the wall opened up revealing his confused partner, gun drawn. The man walked out and started speaking quietly with the man as the door closed again. Neal drew in a sigh of relief, pulling out his cell and _texting_ Peter as quietly as he could. It had only been 10 minutes or so since all of this had happened and he figured the Fed was barely home and getting into the door. He sent out an _SOS_ and hoped it would reach Peter. He had barely finished sending the text when he heard the door panel open again and hid his phone in his jacket pocket.

"I think she's going to be asleep for a while. You said we were going to speak business. Come on outside." Neal nodded to the blond man with a smile and made his way to the exit as confidently as he could. He stepped on the tile and stepped through quickly as the door panel closed once again.

"Caffrey... This is my associate, Jared and I'm Conner. We were in for a bit of rough housing at a bank. One of the guards got cocky and tried to stop us from stealing the cash so we had to kill him. What were you in for?"

Neal tried not to make it obvious that he was scared and gave a smug grin.

"Treasury and bonds. Would have gotten away but for one guard. I shot him but he got one off on my leg. Still hurts when the weather's bad." Conner laughed.

"High stakes. I'm guessing you're a gambling man?" Neal nodded with a modest grin.

"Always. Played in _Monaco_ and beat the house." He saw Jared smile.

"I've heard good things about _Monaco_ but never could get there." Conner turned and hit the man on the side of the head with his palm.

"_Quiet_! So Caffrey, what do you think we can do to start our partnership. I think $5000 ought to do it."

Neal arched a brow at the man.

"You think she keeps money in here? I can do better than that." He looked down at his wrist, remembering the watch Peter gave him.

"This is a _one of a kind_. Pawn this and you'll have more than enough to get by till the next fix." It was a _GPS_ watch so atleast they'd have no problems finding them. His anklet was back on and hidden under his pant leg for now so he didn't need the watch which Peter had forgotten to take from him as he left the car. Neal made as if he was demoing the watch, pushing the buttons till he knew it was operational.

"Just keep it hidden. It's an expensive watch. Wouldn't want you to get _mugged_ for it on your way to pawn it." Conner smirked at him, pointing at his pocket.

"Not with this little item in my reach. Thanks." Neal smiled, handing the item over to the con just as they heard sirens outside.

"What the hell? I don't remember tripping an alarm system!" Conner turned to Jared, gun out and pointed at the door. He turned to Neal.

"Does this place have an alarm?" Neal shrugged.

"I have a key so I haven't had to break in." The two cons looked at Neal, who's back was against the hidden panel at then back at the door.

"Maybe we should hide in there with the old lady. They won't find us there, well have a hostage too. You'll be OK out here since you live here." Neal shook his head.

"They'd wondered where she is and if I don't know, well they'd think I was a suspect with my record. Go out the back and I'll keep them busy." Conner nodded, pulling his buddy towards the kitchen with a _wink_ to Neal as they vanished.

Neal slipped down to the floor, his back to the hidden panel as he tried to calm his jangled nerves. He heard a knocking at the front door and then Peter's voice. He stood up and walked to the front door, unlocking it with a relieved sigh. The Fed had his gun out and was looking around, his free hand on Neal's shoulder.

"You ok? June?" Neal nodded and the Fed looked relieved.

"Good. Where are they?" Neal pointed towards the kitchen but stopped Peter from going forward.

"They went out the back. I gave them the GPS watch as collateral. They thought it was a Rolex or something and I was their friend. Only way to get them _not_ to shoot me was to tell them I was a _con_ and using my _charms_ on June." Peter blinked at the young man with a slight grin but nodded.

"Must have sounded pretty believable if they didn't shoot you. Where's June?" Neal led the agent to the hidden panel and opened it up. Peter gave a whistle of appreciation.

"Nice. Now I know where to find you if you go missing." Neal smirked humorlessly, walking inside and warned Peter of the _third_ tile. June was _semi-conscious_ by now and she looked at the two men with a thankful glance. She hugged Neal to her and he held her gently.

"Are they gone?" Her voice sounded frightened as Neal remained close.

"I got rid of them." She nodded to the young man and looked up at Peter.

"We're going to find them, June. Neal gave them our fake watch so they should be _trackable_."

Peter stepped back out into the main foyer, motioning for Neal to follow but June caught the young man's arm in hers and pulled him close whispering just loud enough for him to hear.

"I didn't believe anything you told them." Neal blinked, looking down at her as she lay back on the sofa. So she had heard what he said to her assailants? His face flushed red in guilt as his conscience got the better of him. He had hoped she had been unconscious but apparently she wasn't. He gave a heavy sigh and she patted his hand.

"Neal... you did what you had to do. Thank you." He nodded, his face still red with guilt as he saw Peter motion to him again and she let go with a thankful smile. He shuffled over to the agent looking a bit worse for wear.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter noticed the young man's look as he motioned him over to the sofa in the main room and sat him down. Neal shook his head, eyes lowered.

"June heard everything." Peter blinked then made a "_oooh_" kind of look.

"She heard you talking to the other criminals. What did she say?" He seemed genuinely sorry for the young man's chagrin.

"She said she knew I said those things because I had to. And that's the truth... but I had hoped she wouldn't hear it." The young man squirmed in his seat looking more uncomfortable than the agent had seen him in a while. Peter patted him on the shoulder gently.

"Sometimes you have to say things in order to get out of a sticky situation. I'm sorry she heard those words but you did it for a good reason. You prevented yourself and possibly June from being hurt. You did good." Neal turned and looked at his friend with a devastated look.

"I guess... uhm, you're going to ask me for their descriptions?" Peter nodded, pulling out a small pad and pen and taking notes as Caffrey told him about the two men, how he came in and found the place and their names.


	2. Chapter 2

**(chapter 2)**

After Peter questioned Neal, he pulled the young man close and whispered:

"_So they were evaluating the worth of June's things? What would you think her estate is worth?_" Neal made to open his mouth then stopped, his face turning red. He glanced at the agent with a hint of mistrust and chagrin.

"_Don't tempt me, Peter. I won't say I haven't thought about it but I won't go there. June's my friend._" He turned away, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he sulked. Peter rubbed at his chin.

"_I know you like her but if these guys are thinking like that, I have to think you have too._" Neal turned and gaped at the agent.

"You think I would..." He lowered his voice when a few agents turned to watch their conversation.

"..._steal from June?_ You obviously don't _trust_ me still if you think that little of me. I told you already, I _won't_ go there. June's my friend!" He stood up, his body stiff with anger and a bit of frustration from seeing June hurt and being tired from working the case earlier. Peter's question was the last straw after everything that had occurred.

"I'm going for a walk if that's ok with _you_." Neal turned, despite an apologetic look from Peter, arms still crossed over his chest. He pushed past the cops and agents till he was outside in the _blustery_ New York night, crossing the street.

Neal walked to the park and suddenly wished he had brought his coat. It was freezing out but in his current mood he really didn't pay much attention to the weather or anything around him. He was angry. He was upset by the break in at June's. She could have been hurt and him shot if he hadn't pulled what he did to talk the two crooks out of their plan. Then Peter comes and starts to ask him if he's making accounts of June's estate. He cursed silently to himself, finding a nearby bench and sat down. The night wind bit through his thin sweater and shirt, his arms tightly wrapped around him as he sat there sulking. Neal couldn't say he had never thought about the things in June's house and their value but Peter knew he wouldn't steal from her. It irritated him that the man wouldn't let off of his past even after all the good he had to show that he wasn't going to run or steal.

"Hey..." Neal stood up at the sound of a voice in the night and turned to find Peter standing there.

"You disappeared so quickly from the scene I didn't have time..." He was interrupted by the _cocking_ of a gun just behind a nearby statue. Neal turned to see Conner standing there with his pistol out and pointed at the both of them.

"Caffrey, is this _officer_ giving you some trouble?" Neal saw Peter stiffen and look at the figure, then back at the young man.

"I'm sure I could take him out for you, if you ask nicely... or maybe I'll just do it for fun." Neal saw the man point the gun straight at Peter and stopped him with a raised hand.

"No, Conner. Actually, you could do me one favor." Peter turned to look at the young man with a "_what are you doing?_" kind of look but Neal kept his face expressionless.

"Can I see that?" He pointed at the gun and the criminal laughed, _uncocking_ it long enough to hand it to Neal handle first.

"Sure, I guess this is something you'd rather do yourself?" Neal nodded although he hoped just disarming the man would be enough. He heard another voice pipe in from behind the bench.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him shoot the cop myself. Just be sure he's on the _level_, Conner." Jared held another gun in his hand.

Neal felt the hair on the back of his neck stiffen. He hadn't thought it would escalate this far but it looked like he might have to _shoot_ Peter. Nausea swept over him but he had to play it through or they'd both be dead. He could just wound the agent and besides if what he knew was still a possibility, Peter wouldn't get hurt... _much_.

"I don't have a problem shooting him. He's been hounding me since the day I got out of prison. Not like bullets would _bounce_ off his chest." He gave a menacing little laugh that made Peter shrink some as Neal pointed the gun at the Fed.

"Caffrey, you _don't_ want to do this. I'm sorry about what I said but..." He didn't finish the sentence as Neal pulled the trigger and shot the agent in the upper shoulder / chest. Peter's face went slack, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. Neal wanted to run to his friend to be sure he was OK but he had to play the game through. Atleast in the dim light it was hard to tell if Peter was bleeding or not so the crooks wouldn't be checking too closely.

He heard a laugh from Jared.

"He's _definitely_ on the level, Conner. Good work, Caffrey." He felt a hearty thump on his back and tried to act happy as he handed the gun back to Conner.

"Thanks, always wanted to get rid of that _thorn_ in my side." The two men nodded, walking with Caffrey between them as they left the park quickly.

It wasn't till after nearly 2 am, an exhausted and slightly drunk Neal came back to June's. He stood across the street and looked up at the huge house with a sad expression. He hoped Peter wasn't too mad for what he did but it had to look authentic. Besides, the agent still had his _bulletproof_ vest on. If not for that, they'd have both been in deep trouble. Neal did not want to think about the words that would come out of the agent's mouth once he got back. Neal was tired even before the night's events and those two crooks had insisted they go out for a celebratory drink or two. He would rather have had a beer with Peter, much as he hated the stuff, but the _facade_ had to be maintained so he went along until they were drunk enough he could sneak away.

He looked up at the huge house and a figure waved down. It was Peter. Neal started across the street to the house, just as he saw Peter stepping around from the entrance. The young man was barely halfway across the road when a car came speeding out of nowhere. Neal turned as the headlights flashed on blindingly but it was too late as the vehicle smacked into him hard and he bounced off the hood and onto the street. He felt a horrible pain in his head and chest, something warm dripping down his face as he lay paralyzed on the road. His ears rang with the beating of his heart. Someone crouched next to him and spoke but he couldn't hear anything. His vision blurred in and out of focus but he finally saw who was beside him. It was Peter. He thought he could just read Peter's lips saying: "_Neal..._" before everything started to tunnel to black and he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter saw Neal point the gun at him, as the other two criminals looked on, and heard the report as the pistol went off. It hit him like a sledgehammer in the chest, something he'd only felt once or twice before in his career but it still hurt. The force of the bullet hit into his right chest / shoulder area throwing him back to the ground as he felt the wind knocked out of him. Blood rushed to his head as he hit, his head slamming luckily against soft grass as he narrowly missed the sidewalk. There was a ringing in his ears so he couldn't hear what was said or when Neal and the others left but he could just see three blurry images walking away in the dimly lit park. A faint thought hit him as consciousness left him briefly:

"_Dammit Neal! You couldn't have just slugged me?_"

He wasn't out for long, the sounds of night surrounding him as he finally felt able to move a finger then his hand and arm. Peter pushed himself stiffly up to his elbows and peered around. Must be a nicer part of the Park because nobody assaulted his supposedly dead body for his wallet. Some consolation atleast he thought for everything that had occurred.

Peter stumbled to his feet and limped back to his vehicle. He wasn't sure he could drive but he was going to have to since he wasn't sure how long he could stand on his feet and he didn't want to call Jones who was still watching June's. It only took a few minutes and he was back at June's and parked his car along the curb. His head was throbbing despite having landed in the grass. He emerged stiffly from the vehicle, closed the door, which jarred his ears like after a hangover, and limped slowly towards the entrance. Jones met him at the door along with another agent.

"Peter, what happened to you?" The young agent gave him a shoulder to lean on and helped his boss into the house and over to the sofa by the stairs. Burke leaned back tiredly, his whole body aching.

"Neal happened... well I can't blame him after... anyhow... it was either he shoot me or we both went down." Peter opened up his jacket and sweater showing his vest underneath. Jones whistled.

"You didn't get home long enough to change out of it? I guess Neal knew that or you'd be alot worse off." Peter nodded, smiling slightly and then chuckling.

"I think he counted on the fact I wouldn't have had time to take the vest off considering those men who were here. They confronted us in the park when I went to find Caffrey." Jones nodded listening as he sat beside the agent and handed him a cushion for his head. June walked in from the dining room, Neal's jacket still draped around her as she noticed Peter slumping against the sofa.

"Agent Burke, are you ok?" She still looked a bit pale after her own experience but had recovered enough to be her usual friendly efficient self. She barely touched the small bump on his forehead and clucked her tongue.

"I'll get you a bag of ice for that." He started to sit up to stop her but leaned back again, eyes closed, as the blood rushed to his skull. He felt slightly _dizzy_, nodding ever so slightly to her as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Thanks..." His shoulder still hurt him and Jones patted the man on the opposite shoulder gently.

"It's ok boss. She's been trying to make me tea all evening despite my protests. I finally opted for some of her _Italian roast_. Have you had any of that?" Peter opened his eyes and nodded with a weak smile.

"One of the reasons I love visiting Neal in the morning." Jones gave a little chuckle.

"You can't be too hurt if your sense of humor is still intact." Jones moved aside as June returned with some items in hand.

"Here you are, Peter." She handed him a small towel filled with ice and helped him hold it to his head then she started to pull aside his jacket and placed another pack inside his shirt under the vest. Peter looked up at her with a grateful smile.

"June, you really don't..." She put a finger to his lips.

"The least I can do for you showing up to help me. And I'm sure Neal will apologize for this once he's able to get away from those _hooligans_." She looked back at the door worriedly then up at a small clock on the wall.

"It's after 1 am already. I hope he's OK." She pulled his jacket closer around her and took a seat on the edge of the sofa nearest Peter.

"He's a smart kid. He'll be ok, June." Peter sounded confident, his voice full of trust as he patted her on the arm and smiled. Jones nodded in agreement.

"If anyone will be ok, it would be Neal. He could talk his way out of anything." Peter looked at the clock regardless and tried to think positively, his body and head aching. June seemed aware of the situation and made a motion to Jones.

"Come on, Peter... we're taking you upstairs." He groaned in protest but they got up the stairs holding him up between them and put him in one of the rooms on the 2nd floor.

"Sleep a bit. I'll wake you up when Neal's back." June's voice was soft, but firm. Peter nodded reluctantly, his body telling him he needed to sleep, so he did as the soft bed spoke to him and his eyes closed.

Peter didn't sleep for very long. He woke up feeling a bit stiff in the shoulder but _warm_, a comforter tossed over him as he lay there in the guest room trying to bring the scenery back into focus. There was a single lamp on at the far side of the room, soft light filling the room just bright enough to see but not harsh enough to make his head ache anymore than it already did.

He sat up and pushed the covers aside, slipping his shoes on. With some effort he managed to stand, noticing a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the nightstand. Peter took a couple of the pills with the water, peering out the window. A figure stood across the street. _It was Neal_. He waved as the figure looked up in surprise. The Fed moved from the window and out of the room. He limped down the stairs as quickly as he could. Jones peered out from where he sat in the dining room with June and the other agent.

"I'm just going out to see Caffrey. Be right back." The agents nodded as Peter made his way down the hallway and outside.

The cold night wind bit through Peter's jacket, making the pain in his head and shoulder sting a bit more as he pulled his arms around himself to keep warm. He walked around the corner to meet Neal when he heard it. A car came careening around the corner, no lights till Caffrey was nearly half-way across the road. Peter tried to call out, watching as the young man turned briefly to see the headlights flash on, pinning him in their sights as the car hit him and took off with a _squealing_ of tires. There was a crunching sound as Neal's body hit the pavement and rolled into the curb. Peter ran to the young man's side instantly, forgetting his own aches and pains.

"Neal! Neal wake up!" Peter shook the young man gently but firmly. The con's eyes were slightly open and staring glassily. The Fed felt for a pulse but there was none.

"Don't do this Neal... come on!" Peter rolled the young man carefully to his back, supporting this head and neck as he removed his jacket and pushed it under the young man's skull. Neal was bleeding heavily from a gash to the side of the head and one of his arms was slung a bit too loosely. Peter tied his scarf as much as he could around the head wound to stop the bleeding and started _CPR_ after he made a quick call to _911_.

"Neal... Neal... wake up!" He kept doing chest compressions and blowing air into the young man's lungs but Neal didn't move, his eyes still staring blankly upwards.

"Don't die on me... I'm sorry. Just don't..." He heard the sirens as the ambulance pulled up and the EMTs came out and took over on the _CPR_. Peter moved out of the way but continued to watch the situation, a sick feeling coming over him. Neal had taken off because he had accused him of something. He hadn't meant to but the FBI agent in him had popped out at the worse possible time. Neal was feeling badly because of June and then he gets the third degree from Peter. The agent mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

He was still mad Neal shot him in the park but if the young man hadn't known about the vest being there, they'd have both been in trouble. It had taken Peter a few minutes after the shooting to actually realize that Neal had done him a great favor. If one of the other crooks had taken the shot, they wouldn't have aimed for the vest. He shivered at the thought.

"We have a pulse and he's breathing! Let's get him on the gurney!" Peter turned his attention back to the young man and walked over as they put a neck brace and a board under the unconscious Neal and placed him on a stretcher.

"I want to ride with him." The EMT's nodded and everyone tumbled into the ambulance quickly. Peter made a quick call to Jones, who was inside June's house, to let him know to stay there with her and what had happened with Neal.


	3. Chapter 3

**(chapter 3)**

Peter stood outside of ICU looking through the glass as Neal lay surrounded by tubes and machines keeping the young man alive. The con was wrapped up almost mummy-like from several injuries including a large gash in the side of his head and several broken and fractured ribs. One arm lay in a sling across his chest, the same arm that had been slung loosely and obviously dislocated at the scene of the accident. Peter gave an audible sigh as he turned and moved to a nearby chair in the hallway to sit.

The agent's face looked haggard, a small bandage on his temple where he had taken a spill earlier in the evening. Beside him on the next chair was his jacket and bullet proof vest. He poked at the dent in the vest and the hole in the jacket with a sad look on his face.

Peter wasn't sure how this was related to the two crooks who had broken into June's house but he had to assume there was a connection. Too many coincidences to think that they wouldn't have followed the young man from wherever they had gone after Neal shot Peter. If they had seen the two of them together after the story Neal tried to sell them, it would only be more reason for them to get rid of him.

He knew what they looked like now and had already had their descriptions sent around through the various agencies especially once Neal had been settled into ICU. Peter's anger at the situation made him want to go _vigilante_ on the two men but he had more sense than that. Perhaps he could ignore common sense this _one_ time?

"Honey?" A gentle hand touched his shoulder and someone hugged him. It was Elizabeth. She sat beside him, looking over at the jacket and vest and then at her husband. Peter looked at the vest absently, voice soft and barely audible above a whisper.

"He asked me why he didn't have one of these today. I gave him the FBI excuse. The agent in me caused this..." His expression darkened.

"Peter Burke should have been there when he was defending June... not Agent Burke." El squeezed him gently, cautious of his shoulder, leaning her head on his arm.

"Neal will be OK. He's a fighter. This isn't your fault, Peter." He turned, eyes filled with a few tears and slightly bloodshot from the evening's events. It was nearly 6 am now and it was turning into one long night. Peter pushed his face into his wife's shoulder and hugged her close. She held him there as he stayed like that for what seemed forever.

"It's going to be OK, honey. Get some rest." She pushed him away gently, making him lean back in the chair and putting his jacket over him.

Peter shook his head, stifling a yawn as he stared across the hall at the young man in ICU.

"I need to be awake so he has a familiar face when he wakes up." His voice was trailing off despite his best efforts and Elizabeth pulled his feet up onto the small table in front of the chairs.

"Rest, Peter." She stroked his hair gently as she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. Peter's eyes looked blearily across the way, trying to stay awake. And then, before he knew it, he was asleep.

**()()()**

Neal saw Peter wave down to him from the second floor window. He was sure it was Peter and a small smile came to his face. Maybe he was forgiven but he still felt guilty about having to shoot the agent. They were friends but it had been the only way to keep both of them from being killed. He could have let Conner shoot Peter but he may not have aimed so carefully. As much as the vests were protection, Peter had told the con that it still hurt like the dickens so it was best if you got hit in a fairly safe area like a shoulder. That's where Neal had aimed hoping for the best when he saw his friend collapse to the ground. He'd been happy that Peter had hit the grass rather than the pavement but the young man had to act like he was callous and ignore his first instinct to check the agent. It happened _suddenly_ that the two men had each put an arm around him and led him off into the darkness, leaving the Fed _stunned_ or _unconsciou_s on the ground.

"Come on... one more round for the road!" Conner was true to his name. He drank more than any Scotsman Caffrey had come to know. Jared on the other hand was a bit more reserved and although it was obvious he was _buzzed_ at some point, he kept a careful eye on the con, his conversation at a minimum. Neal felt the hair on the back of his neck rise under that stare.

This man was not as trusting as Conner who seemed to have taken an instant liking to Neal right off the bat. Maybe Jared was not so minor as Conner made him out to be. Conner had admitted to him that they had been put in prison for killing a bank guard but maybe Jared was the brains rather than Conner. He had to be sure he didn't become the next stat in their crime spree and hopefully keep them away from June's.

He smiled with a giddy grin, trying to look as drunk as Conner probably was.

"I'm good. Feeling a bit tired actually. It's after 2 am." Conner made a whistle and motioned his fingers as if to say _shame shame_.

"Old lady has you on a leash, huh? The payment for being well kept?" Neal bristled a bit at the comment not just because it was directed at June but it brought about a whole other set of feelings to do with his current deal with the Feds. He smiled with a little woozy glance around the bar.

"I think I'm going to walk it off. See you when I... see you." He hiccupped a bit making Conner snigger.

"I think... Caffrey... that you... are... DRUNK!" He laughed at his own joke although it was more a comment than anything and Neal laughed as authentically as he could for a non-drunk person back, noting that Jared had not taken his eyes off of him nor reacted.

Neal nodded with a drunken little weave as he stood and stumbled towards the bar entrance and out into the cold New York City night. He continued his fake stumbling until he was a block away and nearer to June's. He wasn't sure but he kept feeling someone was following him. Neal did his best to look around as he acted like just another drunk person but he never found any signs of a tail when he would fake drop stuff to look around.

After a bit he felt the eyes were gone and he was now on the opposite side of the street staring across at June's house. Someone peered down through an open curtain on the second floor. It looked like Peter and he was waving. Neal was relieved to see his friend safe and stood just a while longer on the curb before he saw his friend come around the corner to meet him.

The young man made his way onto the street, crossing slowly and deliberately when he heard the gunning of an engine off to his left. Neal turned and suddenly headlights flashed upon him. Before he could register what was happening the vehicle slammed into him without warning. He saw Peter run to meet him as the pavement flashed before the young man's face and smashed into the side of his skull. He felt a warmth oozing across his face and beneath his cheek as he lay there, body numb with pain, breath coming in shallow pants.

He thought he heard his heart pounding in his head, slowing after a moment as the drummer began to run out of momentum. A ringing in his ears prevented him from hearing much of anything but he could smell the odor of _burnt rubber_ as the car that hit him took off. A blurry figure crouched beside him, shaking him gently and speaking but there was no sound except the ringing in his ears.

"_Neal..._" He saw the person mouth his name and say something else but he couldn't hear... couldn't understand as everything tunneled slowly to black.

Peter, that's who was there. He finally knew who this person was, his addled brains spilling out of his head he thought as he felt a wet warmth puddle beneath his left cheek that touched his lips. _Blood_... he tasted _blood_... _his blood_. Neal heard the drummer stop and then his breath leave him as his vision faded and his body went still.

He thought he heard a voice calling his name but he was already gone. He looked down and saw someone lying on the street and Peter huddled over them.

"_Peter..._" He whispered, reaching down towards his friend before a bright light surrounded him and the scene disappeared.

**()()()**

Peter woke up with a start, nearly falling out of the chair in the hospital lobby. He turned to find his wife Elizabeth curled up beside him, her arm entwined with his. She woke up when he moved, a surprised expression on her face.

"Peter? What's wrong?" His face was pale, bags under his eyes still from the past few hours. Elizabeth squeezed him gently.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He nodded slightly, face slightly flushed as he turned his eyes over to the glass room just beyond. He could just see the figure of Neal Caffrey lying there in the hospital bed surrounded by machines and looking so very helpless. Elizabeth nodded gently and brushed a bit of hair from his face as she kissed his cheek.

"It's ok, Peter. I'll go get us some coffee." He nodded to her tiredly and she kissed him again, this time on the lips, before leaving down the hallway and out of sight.

The glass door to ICU slid open silently as Peter stepped through the entrance and sat in the one chair beside the bed. Neal was wrapped up half-way across his face and head where his skull had hit the pavement after the car crashed into him. A neck brace held his head still and most of his chest was wrapped up like a mummy. His left arm looked swollen and was wrapped in gauze and held over his chest in a sling stiffly.

Peter wanted to cry if not scream at the sight of his friend and partner in such a state. Neal was such a lively personality and here he lay, still and barely alive connected to machines that kept him breathing and his heart beating.

_It wasn't fair!_ If this was the work of the two crooks he had encountered in the park, Peter knew what they looked like. His expression darkened as he thought of all the possibilities, nodding to himself in silent agreement. He would make sure hey paid for what they did to Neal.

"Peter, come outside and drink this. I got you a Danish too." He turned slowly, looking at his wife and seeing her expression as he stared at her. She looked frightened suddenly and he saw a bit of his face reflected in the glass of the room. He looked angrier than he had ever been, his eyes narrow and menacing. He turned away from her and grasped Neal's right hand in his own.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks." His voice sounded low and growling but he didn't seem to care at the moment. He heard a cough from behind him and turned to see Elizabeth, her blue eyes glaring at him as she walked over and stared at him till he felt a flush of red come to his cheeks.

"I just want to be alone... El, please." She continued to glare angrily at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Five minutes then you come out here and drink your coffee or I'm sending a nurse in to get you!" He blinked at her tone and nodded reluctantly, watching her leave before he turned his attention back to Neal. He was still angry at the situation but El knew what he was thinking. He shouldn't think this way but he didn't know how else to react. Neal was like family and all Peter could think of at the moment was _revenge_.

Five minutes passed and Peter whispered something to Neal, standing up slowly and turning to leave. He had barely stood up when something grasped his shirt sleeve and held on. Peter turned in surprise to see Neal's good hand clinging to his sleeve tightly. Peter looked at the young man's face, contorted in a painful expression. Neal's lips moved slightly but no sound came out. The young man's eyes fluttered quickly under closed lids then opened, staring at the agent with a sad expression, head shaking back and forth ever so slightly. Peter thought he heard the word "_No_" pass from Caffrey's lips before the young man's body slumped, his hand let go and his eyes rolled back and closed.

"Neal?" The young man didn't answer, his body still again. The only reply was the beeping of the machines that kept the young man alive. Peter nodded to his friend, patting his shoulder gently before turning reluctantly to exit the room. Elizabeth stood up as her husband approached and took his arm in hers, leading him to a seat.

"Honey?" He shook his head.

"Neal... he woke up for a moment." She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Neal woke up? But the doctor's said..." He nodded and interrupted her.

"I know what they said but he was trying to tell me what I wouldn't hear you say." She hugged him close and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know you're angry about this. I know you want revenge but if Neal woke up just to stop you... he doesn't want to see you hurt." She pushed him away, ever so gently to arm's length and stared into his eyes.

"He knows you care for him but he doesn't want you to do anything foolish." He nodded with a slightly sullen look but he knew she was right. Elizabeth was _always_ right.

**()()()**

Neal woke up in darkness. He was cold. Very cold and it was eerily silent in the gloom. He wandered around blindly, looking for a way out of this place,wherever it was. Then he heard a voice. Someone was speaking low and far away. Neal spun around on his heel trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It sounded familiar.

"_I'll do whatever's necessary, Neal. I'm going to make sure they pay for what they did to you._" The voice sounded angry and menacing but something about the tone wasn't right. This voice... it had never sounded so angry before. He could hear the hurt and frustration and it scared the young man. This person who spoke was near him. He tried to think who it was as he felt a momentary warmth cover him and a light opened up in the darkness.

The voice continued to speak of revenge, anger beyond words seething beneath their tone. Neal had to stop them before something happened. This was wrong so he reached out and grasped in the direction they spoke, his hand catching something that felt like a sleeve. He held on as they pulled away, opening his eyes and looking up at Peter.  
_  
Don't... please... don't do this. Peter..._ "No..." Only the last word escaped his lips as he lay there, staring up at his friend and mentor desperate to keep the agent from doing anything foolish. Conner and Jared, especially Jared were dangerous. If they were willing to hit Neal with a car to keep him silent then what about Peter? The Fed was smart but these guys would kill him without a second thought if he wasn't careful. His strength was fading but he had to be sure Peter wouldn't do anything that would get himself hurt.

"Neal?" Peter said his name then he saw a nod from the agent, feeling a soft pat on his shoulder as he once again faded back into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**(chapter 4)**

**His body may have been down for the count, but his mind was still active. He didn't want to but his mind recreated the scene when he was hit by the car.**

**Neal saw a figure wave from June's second floor and realized it was Peter. He felt glad to see the agent well. Neal continued to stand there on the corner, the wind biting through his thin shirt and sweater, a mild buzz from his drinking with the criminals muddling his thoughts. **

**He felt guilty. Guilty for what happened to June although it had nothing to do with him but still guilty that he wasn't there when it happened. He should have been able to protect her. He felt more guilt at having had to shoot his friend despite the fact Peter had a bulletproof vest on. He hated guns but it had to be done or Conner could have easily shot Peter in the head or some other unprotected area. Jared must have suspected something or why would he have been glaring at him throughout their visit to the bar. Conner seemed far less concerned with **_**things**_** while his friend had been suspicious of Neal from the beginning, egging him on to shoot Peter. Neal shivered at the thought, the night air making him feel colder yet.**

**He looked up at the sound of distant footsteps and saw Peter coming around the corner from June's house. Neal started across the street to meet him when he heard it. An engine gunned into gear, roaring down the street towards him. Maybe because it was a memory he could see the scene slowed down in all it's subtlety.**

**The car was probably stolen, the plates **_**missing**_**, a shiny round logo like three or four circles entwined upon it. The car was a dark hue maybe blue or black. He couldn't be sure in the dim light but it was definitely one of those colors. Silver chrome along the front grill and side fenders. He could just make out a face in the window but the darkness hid them from view as did the few reflections of streetlamps along the road.**

**Neal took it all in while he could, sidestepping the car as his **_**dream-self**_** and watching the original hit hard by the vehicle as it passed. He saw Peter standing on the sidewalk, a look of **_**horror**_** on the agent's face. It was almost like Neal was watching someone else get hit by a car but as it replayed he could feel the impact against his skull again, the warmth of blood as it pooled thickly from underneath his face and touched his lips. He fought nausea as he made an effort to remove himself from the scene again. He didn't want to relive the accident while he was trapped in his own mind.**

***

"_You're awake._" He turned, sat up and looked around as he found himself back in familiar settings. He was in their loft lying in bed with Kate. Her hair was slightly mussed but she looked beautiful. He reached over and hugged her tightly, her face giving a surprised smiled.

"_What's that for?_" She curled up against him and murmured softly as he kissed her forehead.

"_No reason. I'm just glad to see you._" He held her close against him and looked around the small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was home and she was here with him. Neal felt the cold seeping away and took in the sight and feeling of her in his arms. He smelled the soft perfume of her hair and skin and wanted to stay here forever.

"_Neal?_" She sat up on one elbow and looked down at him, her expression curious.

"_Let's go away. I don't care about anything here. I want to leave New York._" Neal stared up at her and blinked.

"_I wish we could. Just a few more things I need to take care of and we'll be set._" She shook her head adamantly.

"_No, I can't wait. We have to leave now._" She moved away from him and slipped out of bed. She wore one of his shirts and it hung loosely on her as she picked up a pair of jeans in the corner and pulled them on.

"_We have to leave now before... Please. Just come with me._" She turned and held out her hand to him. Neal sat up and moved towards her.

"_If that's what you want, then we'll leave tonight._" She shook her head.

"_No now. It's now or never, Neal. Promise me._" Kate sounded serious.

"_I don't understand, Kate. I can make this happen. Just wait till tonight._" She shook her head at him again, blue eyes flashing.

"_I'm leaving now, Neal. Come with me or stay... it's your decision._" She turned and walked towards the door, back facing him as he called to her.

"_Kate... don't leave me! Give me another chance! KATE!_" Neal felt the darkness close in on him as she walked away, the scene fading to black, and a cold empty feeling suffocating him.

"_Don't leave me here alone.... Kate..._" He reached for her but it was too late.

*******

"Kate..." his lips moved slightly, a pained expression on his face as he lay there in ICU.

"Kate... don't... I'm sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek, eyes fluttering slightly under closed lids.

"Kate... come back." His voice was weak but he was speaking. Someone touched his hand gently. Neal felt himself waking up as his eyes opened up slowly. Everything was blurry at first but then he could just make out someone with dark hair sitting beside him. His vision focused and found Elizabeth sitting there along with June. A slight smile formed on his face.

"El... June..." He spoke softly, his head throbbing off and on as he pushed the pain away to speak. El smiled back, her hand in his.

"Hey Neal. June wanted to say hi." She squeezed his hand gently before standing and giving the seat up to June and exiting the room. He noticed she was still wearing his jacket draped over her shoulders. June looked tired as if she had been worrying about something.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake. Everyone's been worrying about you." She patted his arm gently, grasping his good hand in hers. She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief as he watched her. He absolutely loved June. He would do anything for her but she was in pain because of him. He felt his face blush a bit, her ever watchful eyes on him.

"Don't do that." Her voice was soft but firm, making the young man blink in surprise.

"None of this was your fault, Neal. You need to learn to take things in stride. You remind me so much of Byron. He was always taking things so much more seriously than he needed to." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Don't fret about the past. Ok?" He nodded to her and she smiled back.

"Good, are you hungry? Thirsty? I brought some food." Neal nodded.

"A glass of water would be nice. Thanks." He tried to sit up and hug her but she pushed him back gently.

"Don't even think about getting up." Neal nodded obediently, her voice almost matronly as she spoke to him. He watched her stand, leaving his coat slung over the chair and slip outside. He couldn't see very well but he had a small impression of June and El reaching down for something outside in the hallway as they disappeared from sight. He tried to sit up a little but his body was still too weak to do much, the pain from just thinking about moving keeping him still. He waited for June to return, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about things.

Neal wondered where Peter was. He was worried about his friend. The agent wasn't the retribution type but he was very protective of Neal as if he were family which at times made the young man feel guilty as heck. It wasn't that Neal wanted to break the rules, but he wanted to get results. Peter and Neal's way of gaining results didn't always mesh. Results should be results but Neal was finding out he had alot to learn about working for the good guys.

His relationship with Peter mulled around in his head before his thoughts about Kate and the meaning behind the dream he had took over. It had seemed so real to him but there had been something darker behind it. He wanted to follow her but something had kept him back in the loft. He realized it was Peter. The agent was now the "_Jimminy Cricket_" inside his head whenever he wondered about something he should or shouldn't be doing. _Burke_ was the _big brother_ who made sure he was safe and an excellent conscience. Neal could never hide his _true_ self from the agent. Peter always seemed to know he was lying and Neal felt that in some way, he was letting himself be found out because he trusted the agent to put him right.

The young man looked up as June and El walked back into the room. They placed a large picnic basket on the chair beside the bed and June opened it up and pulled out a small _Tupperware_ bowl of what looked to be chicken soup. Neal felt aswell as heard a little growling sound rumbling in his belly and wondered how long he had been unconscious to feel this hungry. June smiled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." She placed the basket on the floor beside the chair and with El's help they propped him up just enough with the pillows for him to eat, each one taking turns helping him eat or drink. A warm feeling of contentment washed over the young man as he realized he wasn't alone. He had family here.

After a while, El stepped out as her phone vibrated in her purse.

"I'll be right back." June sat in the chair near the young man and held his hand in hers.

"Before you know it, you'll be out of this place and back helping Peter. You heard the doctor earlier. He was surprised you had waken up so soon after your injuries. I knew you were a fighter." She grinned fiercely at him and he smiled back.

"I guess so. Doesn't feel like I've been here for four days muchless one." June nodded.

"They're going to take the brace off your neck tomorrow and move you to a regular room. Looks like the only broken bones you had were in your chest. He said you barely had a dent on your head." He blinked at her.

"Really? Doesn't feel that way. Thanks June. I'm glad you and El came to visit me." His voice was quiet and humble. June was about to speak when she heard the glass door to the ICU open up and El walked in looking distracted. She held her cell in her hand, face somewhat worried.

"El? Something the matter?" Neal asked, wondering what would bring such a look of concern to her face. She replied in a soft slightly quizzical tone.

"It's probably nothing... but Jones asked me if Peter was home already. I told him no." She looked down at her phone and seemed to be contemplating something, the worried look still there.

"I tried calling his cell but he isn't answering. They were on the way back from a case when they lost contact with him." El had a lost expression on her face that made her look extremely vulnerable. June patted Neal on the arm and stood, walking over to El, talking to her quietly. Neal felt a bit left out, his intuition making the hair on the back of his neck rise. Peter was usually the first person to call if something were going wrong or right. He was always available. Something felt wrong here and he knew June was trying her best to keep El calm about it.

El nodded her head at June, her face still looking worried as she stepped back outside. Neal looked at his friend as she turned back to him.

"Rest Neal. I'm going to see if El and I can't find Peter." She walked over and pressed something into his hand. It was his cell phone.

"Oh... I found this in your coat pocket when you put it on me the other night." He looked at the device and nodded, holding it with his one good hand as she leaned over and hugged him gently, before she left the room. He watched through the glass partition as two women left down the hallway and disappeared out of sight.

He sighed deeply to himself, that feeling that something was wrong still with him. Neal fumbled with the phone, one-handed and managed to speed-dial Peter. The number rang and rang till finally he heard the phone pick up and someone breathing hard on the other end. He listened a moment unsure of what to think when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello, Caffrey. I see you're still _alive_." The young man felt a cold chill run down his spine as he realized he was talking to Jared. He did his best to relax his voice and speak calmly into the phone.

"No thanks to you. Oh and the Devil says, Hi." He heard a hearty laugh on the other end, the laughter almost chilling in it's own way.

"You still have a sense of humor... good. I need you to do something for me and your cop friend." Neal stiffened at the mention of Peter. Did they have him? He couldn't be for sure but it would explain everything that had happened earlier with Elizabeth and Jones being unable to contact the agent. Neal kept himself calm, confident. He had to sound normal.

"Which _cop_ friend would that be? I'm an _ex-con_." He made his voice as menacing as he could but Jared just sniggered.

"Don't play coy. (_sound of the background noise on phone as it was passed around_) Speak quickly!" Jared seemed to be talking to someone and Neal could hear a new voice now.

"Neal, don't lis..." The Fed was cut off mid-sentence, the sound of something blunt hitting a hard object obvious in the background before Jared was back.

"Cops are so stubborn. As I was saying... your cop friend here, if you want to see him alive, bring a million dollars in cash. I'm sure the old lady is good for it and this _is_ for a charitable cause." The criminal sniggered again over the phone and there was a clicking sound.

"I know about the watch. I'm not as stupid as Conner thinks I am. It's on. Just follow the blinking dot on the map and come alone. You have until midnight tomorrow." The cell hung up and a dial tone came on. Neal pulled the phone away from his ear and hung it up, staring at the ceiling a moment as he took everything in.

Peter was in danger and had somehow been picked up by Conner and Jared. Neal tried to think how he was going to pull this off when he was still laid up in bed and being moved out of ICU tomorrow. It didn't give him much time to figure out how to get of here, get the money and make it to the rendezvous point considering he was barely healed up. He sighed audibly, glancing back at the cell phone in his hand and fumbling one handed again to dial a number.

"FBI, Agent Jones speaking." Neal took in a deep breath. It seemed like forever because the agent spoke again.

"FBI, Agent Jones speaking. Hello?"

Neal finally got his nerve and exhaled, speaking as clearly as he could.

"Jones, it's Neal." He heard a bit of silence then the agent spoke in what seemed to be a hushed whisper.

"You're awake? I honestly didn't expect a call from you. Glad you're doing better"

Neal nodded into the phone.

"You're looking for Peter, right?" He heard more silence and then the sound of movement and a door closing in the background.

"You know something?" Jones' voice sounded curious. Neal took in a deep breath again to calm his jangled nerves and then exhaled before speaking.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I was here when El got the call. I was worried and called Peter's cell." He paused trying to think how best to explain what happened.

"One of the two men who tried to rob June the other night... they answered the phone. They have Peter and they want me to deliver a ransom."

He heard Jones breath loudly on the other end, silence then the agent spoke.

"Can you do it? I thought you were in ICU?" Neal sighed.

"Yeah... they're going to move me out of ICU tomorrow but I don't know how mobile I am beyond using this cell phone one handed. I haven't gotten out of bed yet and June and El had to help me sit up to eat and drink." His voice was chagrined and he heard a slight chuckle on the phone.

"Yeah, I had a buddy there once. Never been shot myself... yet. But I hear they give you some good drugs in the hospital." His voice seemed to hint at something which Neal smiled ever so slightly at.

"I don't know about that. I've been out cold so whatever they've been giving me, it's working but I still feel the pain especially now that I am awake and moving around more. So you think you can help?" He heard movement on the other side.

"Yeah, I think I can. I'll call you back and you can give me more details. Oh... how much did they want in ransom. I'm going to have to throw this past Hughes." Neal sighed glad he wasn't the one going to that meeting.

"One million in cash. He sounded serious." He heard Jones whistle softly.

"Ok, I'll call you back. Thanks for the intel, Neal."

Neal hung up with Jones and made another fumbled attempt with the phone and dialed Mozzie.

"Who is this and where did you find that phone?!" Neal blinked.

"Uhm, Moz, it's me. I'm awake." He heard silence on the other end a moment before his friend spoke again.

"Ok, but if this is the real Neal Caffrey, what was the name I gave your suit friend when we first met?" Neal blinked again, a small grin on his face.

"Dante Haversham. You tried to pretend you were courting June and lived next door." He heard more silence and after a moment he coughed.

"Moz, you still there?" He heard a sniff.

"Yeah, I guess you're who you say you are. I didn't think you'd be awake so soon. If you were anywhere but a hospital, I'd have visited you by now. I've had to live vicariously through accounts told by June. So what's up?"

He sounded more like the old Moz suddenly and Neal smiled to himself.

"I need some help getting out of here tomorrow." He heard silence again and a sniffing sound after a moment.

"So you want me to help you _escape_ the hospital? Tell me what time and what entrance." Neal nearly laughed but held back cause his chest hurt too much still.

"I'll have to call you. I don't know when they're moving me out of ICU yet and once I'm out, the coast should be clear." He could almost hear Mozzie nod on the other side of the line.

"Anything else? I get the feeling you're not just wanting out because you're feeling cooped up." Good old Moz. Just like Peter he had a way of getting to the point.

"Peter's in trouble. The guys who tried to rob June, and that put me here, they have him. I don't know how but I need to get out tomorrow and bring a ransom for him." He heard Moz give a sharp intake of breath.

"The Suit's in trouble? I guess I could find a way to help you out. Need me to _liquidate_ anything?" Neal made a sound indicating _no_ and started to tell Moz about what he told Jones.

"Ok, let me know where and when. Rest up and don't eat anything they give you!" Neal laughed despite the pain of his broken and bruised ribs and replied breathlessly.

"June and El snuck some food in for me today. Homemade soup among other things. I'll be ok. Just be sure to wait for my call."


	5. Chapter 5

**(chapter 5)**

Peter kept his promise to Neal and El: He _didn't_ go after the criminals that nearly killed the young con. He instead, after nearly three days, went back to work when he was called in on a stakeout involving a few local racketeers the Feds had been tracking. The operation went down as planned, the criminals were caught and Peter just wanted to go home and see his wife who had promised to keep him up to date with Neal's progress. The last text he had received had been that Neal woke up and seemed to be doing pretty well. He smiled and looked forward to seeing his friend, his mind distracted by the thought as he reached for his keys. He didn't notice the shadow behind him till he felt something cold and metallic pushed against the back of his neck.

"I'm guessing any vest you might be wearing this time around isn't protecting you here." Peter stiffened, keys held loosely in his hands as he held up his hands a bit to show he was unarmed. The figure felt around in Peter's jacket and disarmed the agent before having him open the car and they both entered.

"Don't try anything funny or I might just accidentally kill you. Understand?" Peter nodded as he got into the front seat and the gunman in the back, gun cocked and ready.

"Now, I'm going to scrunch back here and you wave at all your cop buddies like nothing's going on. Ok?" Peter nodded, peering at the man through the rear-view mirror and seeing it was one of the men who had been in the park the other night. He started the car and pulled out, waving at Jones like the gunman told him as he passed the other agents.

"You take directions well for a cop. Now, go here." The man handed Peter a hand drawn map with a red mark on it. It seemed to be down by the water in a fairly run down and secluded area of town. Peter was nervous but he heard the cocked gun and did as he was told. At some point he was told to park when they were near the area and the gunman had Peter hand him his cell as it started to ring.

"Your co-workers are calling. How nice." The phone went silent then rang again.

"Ah, the wife is calling but we don't want to bother her with these messy details, unless you don't cooperate. We'll wait till the right person calls." The criminal smiled holding the gun against Peter's ear threateningly while watching the cell.

"Your name was Jared, right?" Peter asked in an off-handed manner, feeling the gun pushed a bit more into his skull as a warning, so he shut up.

"Don't ask stupid questions or I'll kill you right now! But while we're waiting, what is your relationship with Mr. Caffrey. He doesn't seem like the cop-type." Peter stiffened but answered.

"No, he's not the "_cop_" type." He saw the criminal nod their head in the rear-view mirror.

"I figured as much. Him shooting you was a nice touch. Bulletproof vest?" Peter stiffened again surprised how smart this guy was and nodded reluctantly.

"Interesting. Well, I'm sure the FBI will help Mr. Caffrey get your ransom. I don't think Mr. Caffrey would want your lovely wife to be a widow at such a young age." Jared's voice was reaching to push those buttons most people couldn't touch. Peter kept himself calm despite wanting to strangle the man and just sat there till the cell rang once again.

"Hand it over!" Jared hissed, grabbing the phone and smiled.

"Hello, Caffrey. I see you're still alive." The young man pressed the gun harder into Burke's skull as he listened to the call. Jared gave a hearty laugh, the laughter almost chilling in it's own way.

"You still have a sense of humor... good. I need you to do something for me and your cop friend." Jared listened with an amused expression Peter could just make out in the rear-view mirror. Jared sniggered at the phone.

"Don't play coy." Peter felt the phone pushed up to his ear as the criminal hissed at him.

"Speak quickly!" Peter nodded and spoke into the cell.

"Neal, don't lis..." The Fed was cut off mid-sentence, something hard hitting him on the back of the head, stunning him. He slumped against the seat-belt where he sat in the driver's seat hearing Jared speak again.

"Cops are so stubborn. As I was saying... your cop friend here, if you want to see him alive, bring a million dollars in cash. I'm sure the old lady is good for it and this _is_ for a charitable cause." Jared sniggered again over the phone and there was a metallic click as the criminal jangled something from out of his pocket.

"I know about the watch. I'm not as stupid as Conner thinks I am. It's on. Just follow the blinking dot on the map and come alone. You have until midnight tomorrow." There was a beep as Jared hung the cell up. Peter couldn't move, his head throbbing from the blow to the base of his skull. He could just make out that Jared was speaking, a ringing in his ears. He fought to stay awake but Jared had other ideas.

"Here's a little something for your headache, cop." Peter's eyes rolled languidly around half-opened eyes as he saw a blurry image of Jared off to his right and something that looked like a needle.

"I used to be an EMT at one time or another. I know a little something about _sedatives_. It's a shame this stuff isn't recommended for people." Peter felt the needle pierce the skin of his neck as the other man pushed back his head.

Whatever this stuff was, it was fast and it made the agent feel cold, as if he were sitting in a freezer, his body quickly going numb. Within minutes, the Fed felt his pulse slow, heart following suit and breath reduced to shallow pants as the drug took effect and unconsciousness overcame him.

**()()()**

It was an interesting process being moved from ICU to a regular hospital room for Neal. He could barely move, half his body wrapped like a mummy in medical gauze or else a soft cast like around his arm and chest so at least two orderlies had to help him stand along with the one nurse. They removed the brace from his neck, so he could move his head a bit more, but it was still sore from the accident and his left arm was practically immobilized in a sling. He couldn't see well enough from his left eye since half of his head was wrapped up on that side, partially blocking his vision and disorienting him as he was wheeled through the hospital to his new room. At least they kept him connected to an IV full of some good drugs but he was worrying about how he was going to sneak out long enough to get to Peter and pay off the ransom. He hadn't heard from Jones or anyone else at the FBI and he wasn't sure how much El was aware of the situation. It didn't help he was drugged up or incapable of moving much on his own. This situation was proving to be far more complicated than he had thought when he originally found June in her home tied up.

Neal gave a sigh of frustration, the nurse looking down at him as she wheeled him along.

"Feeling ok, Mr. Caffrey? We're almost there." He looked up and nodded.

"Just thinking about stuff." She smiled at him.

"Times like these are when you think of things the most. You have time for it because you're stuck in bed." He blinked at her but she started to slow their passage.

"Ah, here we are." He turned to his right and saw a door being opened by a tall orderly with dark brown hair and tan features. The man's expression was bland but friendly, a slight nod to them as the nurse wheeled Neal in. Gently they helped the young man stand long enough to get into the new bed, tucking the covers over him as he got comfortable.

"Thanks, Anthony. I can handle it from here." The orderly nodded as he turned and left, the door closing behind him. Erika, who's name tag Neal could now read, went around fluffing his pillows so he could sit up, and hooked up all the IVs and other machines to him before she realized Neal was watching her somewhat intently.

"Care to talk about what's on your mind?" Her voice was soft and he shook his head but for some reason he started to talk.

"I have a friend who tries to keep me out trouble." She smiled knowingly.

"Not the man who came in with you, is it?" He nodded to her and she grinned.

"I remember him. I kept thinking you must be related because he kept asking how you were and if he could see you. I was surprised to discover you are co-workers. He was here for the first two days watching out for you and asking about your condition. His wife kept having to force him to eat much less sleep. You're lucky to have a friend like that." He nodded to her, his thoughts going back to how he was going to get out of here in time to get the ransom and deliver it. Erika seemed to notice his distraction. He wasn't sure he could trust her with what was going on so he just smiled.

"Sorry, still thinking about stuff." He said with a chagrined look. She nodded understanding.

"About your friend? I hope everything is ok." She stood, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'll let you rest. The doctor will probably be in later in the morning to check up on you." Neal nodded with a thankful smile and waved as she smiled shyly back and left the room.

Neal was alone again, his attention still on how he was going to sneak out of the hospital and get the ransom to Jared and free Peter. It occurred to him suddenly that June had left his jacket on the chair in his old room and he had dropped his cell phone back into it so that the doctor or nurses wouldn't take it from him. Technically, cell phones were not allowed in the hospital so he was no longer able to get messages from Jones much less Moz since the jacket was elsewhere. He wanted to get out of bed and sneak back to ICU when he saw the door open and Erika peeked in.

"Mr. Caffrey? Oh you're still awake. I just wanted to bring this to you. Did a friend leave it?" He nodded with a smile.

"Thanks. Actually it's mine but a friend did leave it for me." She walked over and draped it over the chair by his bed and gave a wry little knowing smile.

"You may want to answer this..." She pulled his cell phone out of the pocket and glanced around as if trying to be sneaky.

"I won't tell." She winked at him and walked out of the room. Neal felt a sudden relief as he looked down and saw several new messages waiting for him. He must have been out cold on those nice pain meds cause he couldn't remember hearing the phone buzz.

**Message 1: Jones:**

_"Neal, talked to Hughes about our conversation. He said we can get you the money. Call me back." _

**Message 2: Peter:**

_"Mr. Caffrey, just checking to see that you care enough to bring the money for your cop friend. I expect you to be there on time and alone. No cops or Feds._

Neal replayed the last message and tried to listen to the background sounds. Nothing. He had no idea where Jared was holding Peter at least not until he got in contact with Jones. He would need to in order to get the GPS info on the watch he gave the criminal. He sighed, dialing the phone one-handed and waiting for it to pick up.

"Agent Jones, FBI." The agent's voice sounded a bit distracted.

"Jones, it's Caffrey." He heard the man get up, the sound of movement and then a door closing.

"Hey Neal. They moved you already?" Neal nodded to the phone.

"Yeah, room 124 if you want to visit. I need to contact June and El and let them know. So... You said Hughes says they have the ransom? Jared called me back. Left a nice message." He heard the agent give a humorless laugh.

"I can imagine. No cops or Feds I'm sure. Oh and Peter mentioned you gave them the GPS watch earlier. I noticed it was beeping on the monitor. Haven't done anything about it considering what you told me. I can send you the location." Neal nodded again smiling.

"That would help. Jared said he would leave it on. Thanks." Neal heard a beep indicating Jones sent him a text with the info he needed.

"Ok got a txt but I'm working one-handed so I'll let you know when I read it." He heard a confirming sound from Jones.

"I'll go visit you later this afternoon Caffrey. I have a few agents for backup should it come to that. Hughes approved." Neal smiled.

"Good. I just hope Peter is OK."


	6. Chapter 6

**(chapter 6)**

Peter heard someone talking nearby but his body refused to respond and his mind felt as if it were stuck in a thick fog. The voice was a mere murmur but low so it was definitely a man speaking. He pushed through the mental fog and slowly felt the cold numbness that kept him from consciousness dissipate long enough for him to peer through half-opened eyes. His vision was blurry and indistinct but slowly he was able to hear and make out some details of who was talking. It was Jared. The criminal sat in the front seat of Peter's car while the Fed was now in the back seat prone, arms bound behind him tightly, a rag stuffed in his mouth and tape over his lips from what he could sense.

"Mr. Caffrey, just checking to see that you care enough to bring the money for your cop friend. I expect you to be there on time and alone. No cops or Feds." There was a beep as the cell phone hung up and a scuffling noise of Jared bending over in the front seat doing something out of sight. After a moment, he could see the young man's head again peek over the back seat and stare down at him.

"Ah... you're awake. Interesting. Most people don't respond well to that sedative. You're alot stronger than you seem." He turned back to the front of the car and finished whatever was causing the scuffling noises from a moment ago before turning back and smiling.

"Your friend will be here later today. Mr. Caffrey is bringing your ransom." Peter heard the car door open and then sunlight blind him slightly as the backdoor was opened. Jared pulled the Fed out by his feet, pushing Peter into the front seat of the car, strapping him in with the seat-belt.

"This is an _interesting_ car you have here. I reset the computer to do something it wasn't programmed to do." Jared closed the driver's side doors and moved around the vehicle to the front passenger side door and opened it up, sliding back inside.

"Looking at the screen here..." Jared grasped Peter's chin in one hand and pulled the man's face to look at the monitor on the dash.

"...you'll see this little count down program I made up. Once it's activated, if someone opens up any of the doors to enter the vehicle... well you can imagine. And I'll be far enough away to miss the _impact_." Peter's eyes widened a slight bit as he realized what the man was talking about.

"I see you understand." Jared pulled something out of his pocket and held it up in front of Peter's face.

"You'll be asleep for the event of course. Can't have you warning your friend." Peter pulled slightly away but he was too weak as he felt his neck bared again and the needle pierce his skin. That cold numb feeling fell over him again as his body shuddered back into unconsciousness. Peter shook, body seizing up, thoughts scattering as his vision tunneled once again to black, the last thing he heard was Jared saying:

"This is going to be a _blast_."

**()()()**

"Peter... Peter..." He heard someone calling him but he couldn't respond, his body frozen solid. He felt like he was incased in ice. His eye's opened slightly and he saw Neal peering through the windshield at him, a worried look on the young man's face. _Neal? What are you doing he...?_

_"...you'll see this little count down program I made up. Once it's activated, if someone opens up any of the doors to enter the vehicle... well you can imagine. And I'll be far enough away to miss the impact."_

Peter remembered what Jared had said and tried to move but he was bound and strapped in with the seatbelt. A muffled sound was all he could make as he saw Neal reaching for the door to open it up. The young man must have already given Jared the money because he couldn't see the criminal anywhere in the area. Peter's eyes turned languidly towards the dash and saw the countdown indicator paused at 5 minutes and waiting for the activation switch: _the door_. Peter's head lolled over towards the door, trying to make an indication for Neal to stop.

_Don't do it... don't open the door, Neal! Please... stop!_ He thought as he felt his strength leaving him, his eyes moving at the click of the handle to the screen on the dash as he heard the beep. The monitor started to count down in the corner. _4:59... 4:50..._ It was counting down faster than it was supposed to. The door opened and Neal bent over the agent with a worried expression. Peter watched the monitor, his vision blurring slowly back to black. _2:59... 2:45..._ it was counting down faster now. _Neal... run... RUN!_

**()()()**

Peter woke up with a start, his head throbbing with a beat all its own. He was slumped in the front seat of the car, chin laying on his chest as his eyes slowly fluttered open. It was early evening now. He couldn't move much but he managed to glance up as far as his eyes could manage and just make out through the windshield the sun across the water, setting. He blinked, trying to clear his bleary eyes and found he was alone. Jared must have left him to prepare for his little surprise for Neal. Apparently several hours had passed since their earlier conversation. Neal was probably getting prepared for the meeting. He couldn't imagine the young man being in much better shape than he but under the circumstances, neither of them had much of choice to participate.

Peter's eyes moved to his right, the dash monitor glowing softly. The time was currently 7 pm and the activation clock was paused and set for 5 minutes like in his dream. He shifted slightly in his seat, moving his hands around to grasp the seat-belt button. It took a few tries but he finally pressed it hard enough to hear it pop open and start to slip off to his left. Without the seat-belt to hold him up, he slumped to his right across the front seat. Just that little bit of movement made Peter's chest hurt as he tried to breath normally through his nose, mouth still filled with rags and covered in tape. Whatever Jared had given him, it was strong, his body still feeling quite sluggish. He couldn't move much but he managed to slide across the seat and use his head to open the passenger side window. A cool breeze whipped inside, the smell of the waterfront, car exhaust and other city scents bombarding his senses, making him a bit more wakeful than he had been. He had to get out of the car without opening the door and activating the program Jared had left. It would be tricky but he thought he could managed it.

The first thing Peter did was make sure the door was locked. He didn't want to accidentally push the handle from the inside and blow himself up. It took a bit of effort but he managed to lock the door. His legs were untied so he was able to push himself up with the little strength he had through the window and flop down to the ground with a crunch. Gravel cut into his forehead and cheek but the pain just helped to wake him up, giving him further reason to get the hell out of there. He lay there a few minutes before he was able to sit up against the side of the vehicle and ease himself to his feet. Now that he was out, Peter could only do one thing. He slid to the back passenger door and gently lifted the handle. He heard the beep from inside and saw the countdown start just as he had imagined in his dream. Peter stumbled as quickly as he could towards a nearby pile of crates and palettes and ducked behind them. He had barely done so when he heard the explosion. It rattled the palettes burying him beneath as he collapsed inside a huge empty crate. He was trapped inside but safe.

_Safe... everyone's safe now..._ Peter thought as he felt himself slip back under the effects of the drug and slumped over unconscious.

**()()()**

Jared viewed the scene of the wreckage from the roof of a nearby building, several police and emergency vehicles surrounding what used to be Peter Burke's car. He cursed silently to himself, watching them swarm the area as firemen swamped the car with water to put out the fire. His collateral was officially gone and he wasn't sure how much Caffrey was aware of the situation. If he called and moved the location to another point, he could still get the million and possibly kill the con in some other manner. He had already gotten rid of Conner as well as the Fed, what was one more body on his conscience?

The young man slipped down the back of the building and made his way to a dented looking vehicle with no plates. It looked similar to the one that had hit Neal the other day. He got inside and drove off without being noticed by the cops.

Neal had a tasty late lunch courtesy of June. El did not show up and June's expression seemed worried. The young man looked at her curiously, trying to figure out how to ask what he wanted to ask.

"June, thanks for the food." She nodded, patting his arm gently.

"Not a problem. El told me to let you know she made the sandwiches. She knows you like her chicken salad." He smiled slightly, still trying to figure out how to broach the topic of Peter. It had been since yesterday when the agent had vanished and Neal had found out Jared had him.

"Neal, is something the matter? You seem more thoughtful than usual." He nodded ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I've been wondering if Peter called El back. I haven't heard a peep out of him." His voice trailed off and he looked at June in an offhanded sort of manner. She shook her head.

"No, he hasn't. She's been worrying about him." Her expression turned curious and she looked rather pointedly at him.

"You said that you hadn't heard anything?" He nodded, trying not to act too obvious. She gazed at him as if trying to gauge what he was thinking then patted his arm again.

"I guess if you haven't heard anything, then Peter will return when whatever he's involved in is concluded."

She stood up, cleaning up the items she brought for him and packing them back into the picnic basket. June hugged him gently and said her good-byes, turning to leave.

"Just bring him back safe. Ok?" He bristled a bit at her tone as she turned and her eyes pinned him in place.

"I trust that you can do that." He nodded as confidently as he could and she left.

She knew! June was always very perceptive. I wonder why the agency hadn't told Elizabeth anything. He felt bad for her and wanted to talk to her. He still had to figure out how to get out of here and waited to see Jones. It was just a few minutes after June's exit that he heard a knock on the door and Jones peered inside. He carried a black leather overnight bag that caught his attention.

"Hey Caffrey. How are you feeling?" Clinton walked over and sat down in the chair by the young man and seemed like he was trying to sort something out. Neal smiled slightly.

"Jones, good to see you. I'm just a few wrappings short of a sarcophagus." He heard a slight chuckle from Clinton.

"I see that. You think you're up to this?" Neal nodded his head, pushing himself up to a sitting position and pushing his feet around to the side of the bed with a groan of pain.

"I'll do this for Peter. He's done more than enough for me." The young man's face was pained but his expression bright with determination.

"Is that overnight bag for me?" Clinton nodded as Neal took a took good look at the duffel.

"June handed me some clothes for you. She figured out what was going on but we've managed to keep El in the dark till we were sure Peter was safe. She thinks he's on a case undercover."

Neal frowned at the agent, a feeling of guilt making him hesitate as he removed all the IVs and wires connected to him.

"Is that fair to El? I would think Peter would want her to know what was going on. He tells her everything." Jones nodded.

"It was Hughes call and June agreed after some hesitation. She felt as you did. We just want to be sure this goes through smoothly." He gave the young man a skeptical look as Neal fumbled to stand.

"You're sure you're up to this, Neal?"

Neal nodded, making his way to his feet shakily and standing up, leaning slightly against the bed.

"Yeah, as ready as I'm going to be. I have to do this. Help me take some of these bandages around my face off. I can't see and I'm going to need to. Jared is tricky."

The agent nodded, helping the young man with the bandages and then laying the clothes out for him. Jones turned towards the door as Neal dressed. The con struggled to dress taking his arm out of the sling to push his arm through the sleeve of the sweater with some mild effort. He was beginning to realize how much trouble this whole operation was going to be if something were to go wrong. He could barely dress himself as it was and he was supposed to take the ransom and grab Peter? His head spun at the thought of it all but he had to do it.

"Ok, I'm good. Can you help me with my uhm... socks and shoes." Neal blushed a bit but Clinton nodded with a grin.

"Not a problem." The agent had barely finished slipping the socks and shoes on the young man's feet when the door opened and Erika walked in. She looked at Neal and then back at Jones, her expression surprised. Neal blushed as did Jones and he put on his best apologetic expression.

"Uhm, it's not what you think..." He started as both young men glanced between themselves. She closed the door and leaned back against it, her expression thoughtful.

"It's ok. I thought you might be planning something after our talk earlier." He blinked at her and Jones glanced between the both of them curiously, pulling his ID from his jacket pocket.

"I'll bring him back once this is done but you have to understand what's going on." She saw the FBI badge and nodded.

"I guess this has to do with your friend, you told me about?" Neal nodded.

"I don't want to get you into any trouble, I just need to do this and I'll be back. I promise." She shook her head holding up a hand.

"Your friend must mean a lot to you. I'll figure something out when the doctor comes by. Go." She smiled at him with a trusting expression.

"Thanks, Erika." Neal pushed his favorite hat onto his head to hide the bandages there, keeping his arm out of the sling so he could blend in. Jones helped the young man out, Erika holding the door open for them.

"_Good luck!_" she whispered as they made their way out of the hospital room and down the hallway. Neal watched her a moment before she disappeared back into the room and Jones led him down to the exit. Mozzie was already there waiting to Neal's surprise.

"Moz? What..." He turned and saw Jones smiling.

"June called him when you didn't." Neal blushed a bit but nodded.

"Thanks. So... how do I get the ransom?" Jones pointed at Moz and the car. Moz frowned slightly in the presence of Jones but spoke.

"June... she's sure this one can be trusted after he stayed with her the night of the break-in." Jones chuckled a bit but nodded.

"There's a briefcase in the back. You should be set now. You have the location and your cell so we can contact you. Oh..." Jones pulled out one last item.

"This should be useful if something happens." He pinned a very small nearly microscopic dot that blended in perfectly with his sweater.

"GPS tracker incase Jared turns off his and yours is removed." Neal nodded. "It's as if Peter were here." Everyone grew quiet a moment but Neal smiled.

"He's going to be ok. I'm bringing him back. Be certain of that." Jones nodded and patted the young man on the shoulder before helping him into the vehicle.

"Break a leg, Caffrey." Neal nodded at the agent's comment, smirking a bit.

"Well I've already broken everything else, why not?" He did a little hand bump with Jones through the window with his good hand, before the agent moved back and Moz drove off. The young man slumped back in the seat a bit, his head hurting some as did his chest but he had to get over it at least long enough to get to Peter.

"Neal, are you sure you're ok to do this? I could go in your place." Moz's voice was the calmest the young man had ever heard it and he turned in surprise.

"Moz, you'd do that for me?" The little man nodded.

"Well I like the Suit too, I suppose. But yeah, Elizabeth deserves better than this. It's all I could do not to tell her what was going on when she showed up at June's." Neal blinked.

"She showed up there? Why?" Moz shrugged.

"She was asking about you and started to ask if Jones had heard anything about Peter's "assignment." Neal nodded, both surprised by Moz being concerned with Peter and his calling Elizabeth by her given name. He looked in the back and saw the briefcase that would get Peter back and sighed audibly.

"Moz, if you can stay nearby, do it. I really don't feel so good but Peter needs me to do this." Moz nodded at Neal, his face sober.

"I understand... hmmm incoming." He pulled over a moment and answered the cell.

"Hey... Oh... OH! Thanks..." Moz hung up the cell and looked at Neal.

"They found the other crook... Conner. He's dead." Neal blinked, his face paling.

"Jared must have done this. I'm getting a bad feeling about this meeting to get Peter." Moz nodded to the young man and pulled back into traffic.

Neal looked at the clock on the dash. It was 7:30 pm. He only had 5 more hours before the meeting with Jared. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and looked at the location on the map. It was off the shipyards area in a fairly deserted part of town Neal had only been in a few times in his life. It wasn't known for its element of friendliness.

Neal closed the map when his phone rang and he saw it was from Jones.

"Jones, what's up?" The agent was quiet, a sound like the young man was breathing a bit hard.

"Neal... they found Peter's car." Neal nodded at the phone, his face lighting up a bit but realizing that Jones didn't sound very celebratory.

"And that's a bad thing why?" He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Something was wrong. He heard the agent speak after a moment of silence.

"It was blown up. Police were first on the scene and called the Fire department." Neal gulped, his face paling as he dropped the phone. He could hear Jones calling to him and Moz pulled the car over but Neal hadn't noticed right away till his friend shook him and brought him back to the present.

"Neal... what's wrong?" Moz picked up Neal's phone and answered.

"Jones? He's not looking really good right now. What did you tell... Oh... I'm sor... what? Ok... I'll tell him that. Yes. Thanks." Moz hung up Neal's cell and nudged the young man again.

"Neal... snap out of it." He slapped the young man across the cheek, Neal put his good hand to his face and glared at Moz.

"What the heck you do that for?" Moz smiled.

"Cause you were in shock. Had to snap you out of it." He handed the young man his phone.

"The suit wasn't in the vehicle. They didn't find a body so he's still alive... somewhere." Just like Moz, Neal thought. Give some good news then add that "_opening_" to make it sound not so great.

"They didn't find a body? So... but why would Jared blow up the car when he knows I was bringing a ransom? Why make anyone think Peter was dead? It doesn't make any sense!" Neal stared blankly trying to take it all in when he heard Mozzie answer.

"Why do psychopaths do anything? You told me he was a bit off, didn't you? Obviously your first instincts were correct." Neal nodded vaguely, trying to figure out what was going on with the current events as they were. He felt his phone _buzz_ again and looked at it. Peter. He held up a hand to Mozzie to stay quiet and answered.

"Hello, Jared." He heard silence then a quiet snickering sound.

"Hello, Caffrey. So, you have my ransom?" Neal nodded to the phone with a tight smile.

"Yes, but I want to talk to Peter first." He heard silence on the other end and some movement but Jared replied.

"He's ok. Just bring the money as asked." He heard a sound of motion but spoke firmly.

"No ransom unless I know Peter is ok. Put him on the cell." He heard Jared snicker again more menacingly.

"Just bring the cash as requested or you won't have an agent to bring home!" The phone clicked to dial tone and Neal cursed.

"Mozzie... drive me to the location I told you. We have some snooping around to do." Mozzie smiled slightly, pulling the car back into traffic as they headed towards the waterfront.


	7. Chapter 7

**(chapter 7)**

They reached the shipyards Mozzie parking the car behind a nearby building. There were only a few emergency crew staff still moving around the opposite side of the building. Neal eased the passenger door open with his right hand and then pulled himself out slowly from the vehicle. The world swayed a bit as he stood, making him wish he had brought some of those nice IV drips with him. The medicine in his system was wearing off and the pain was starting to fuzz his mind. He felt someone grasp his good arm and saw Mozzie there.

"Take this." He handed the young man a water bottle and a couple of small green pills.

"What's this?" Neal glanced questionably at the pills. Mozzie smiled.

"Trust me, you'll feel a lot better. Just take it." Neal glanced at the pills with a uncertain look but shrugged and took one, popping open the water bottle and taking a swig.

"You know I need to be conscious, right?" Mozzie nodded.

"I take these when I have a migraine. Tiny gave them to me. Good stuff." Neal nodded, pushing the extra pill into his pocket and taking another swig of water. He pulled out his consultant's badge and glanced at Moz who smiled and pulled out his own little badge.

"Let's do this."

They walked around the corner and saw a few policemen still roaming the site and the burnt remains of the car being towed away. Neal's chest felt tight as he watched Peter's car, a molten shell of what it was, towed away with tendrils of smoke still curling up from it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Jones standing behind him. The agent's face was serious and he pulled the young man aside.

"Hey... I talked to the officer in charge. They say that whoever did this was an expert. No sign of Peter but there were some small traces of blood in the gravel near the passenger side of the car but not enough to indicate major trauma. We're still waiting to hear what the forensics lab has to say about the blood." Neal nodded with a guarded expression, trying to overcome his feelings of concern for his friend and what may have happened to him.

He walked over to the area with Jones who pointed out the scene. Neal crouched down as best he could and looked at the bloodied gravel, looking around and seeing something else that drew his attention to his right and a pile of palettes and boxes. It looked like they had collapsed into a mess from the explosion. Neal stood up with a groan and looked down at the path from the bloodied gravel to the palettes and boxes.

Mozz walked over to Neal and gave him a little whisper.

"Neal, what's up?" Jones seemed to notice it too and followed the young man's glance. Neal shook his head.

"It's probably nothing but... I'm going to walk over there." He pointed at the collapsed pile of palettes and boxes, limping in that direction as Mozz and Jones followed. That pill Mozz gave him was starting to work, he thought, as he felt a bit of his pain leave him and it was replaced with a slight haze. He shook his head as he tried to concentrate on the situation. Neal saw a large crate underneath the palettes and tried to peer through the holes in the side. He couldn't see anything but he thought he heard something.

"Mozz... Jones... did you hear that?" Both men walked over and listened and he saw Jones perk up.

"Help me with these." He pointed at Mozz who made to talk back but then realized Neal couldn't do anything physical, so he just shut up and helped the agent move the palettes aside from the open end of the crate. It took them a few minutes until they were able to peer into the box and found a figure curled up inside. It was Peter. Neal crouched down beside the figure and knelt, shaking the figure gently.

"Peter? Peter!" He shook the unconscious figure, feeling cool clammy skin beneath his hands. The agent didn't move, his skin pale, eyes closed tight. He saw small scratches on the man's face and cheek possibly where he had hit the gravel getting out of the car. Someone stood behind the young man and peered over his shoulder. It was Jones.

"It's Burke! We need to get him out of here." Neal nodded, pulling the tape off his friend's lips and pulling the rag out of the agent's mouth. He didn't feel breath, Peter's lips dark with a slight bluish tinge.

"He's not breathing... Jones... Mozz..." Neal sounded desperate, shaking the man but feeling himself pulled aside gently as Jones pulled the unconscious agent out and untied him. Jones started CPR on Peter, Neal watching with a hopeless expression, his thoughts repeating the same thing over and over: Peter... wake up! Peter... don't die!

He felt something wet and warm dripping down his cheeks, ignoring it as he watched Jones do CPR. Finally there was a sharp inhale of breath and he saw Peter's eyes flutter partially open then close again, his chest moving more noticeably up and down as the agent began to breath again. Neal dabbed at his eyes, grasping one of his friend's hands and holding it tight.

"Peter..." he whispered.

Someone had called an ambulance because within minutes a group of EMTs had descended upon the group and immediately began working on Peter's limp form, gently placing him on a stretcher and carting him away. Neal followed the medics and was allowed to ride along with his partner. Mozz gave him a nervous nod, staying with Jones and the rest of the crew as the ambulance drove off. Neal's attention turned to his friend, one cold limp hand grasped in his own as the vehicle drove on it seemed forever, the EMT crew doing their best to keep Peter's vitals going with an oxygen mask over the agent's face and an IV stuck in one arm.

They finally arrived after what seemed an eternity to the hospital ER entrance and Neal was pushed out in a rush along with the stretcher and EMTs as they hurried to take the unconscious agent inside. Neal kept up as best he could, his hand never leaving Peter's till they took the agent into a restricted area, the young man standing alone as the doors shut before him and he was left outside.

Neal stared at the doors till they stopped swinging and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw June standing behind him, her face slightly pale with a soft smile.

"Neal..." She spoke softly, taking the young man's good arm in hers and leading him back into a nearby waiting room. Neal followed obediently, too tired and exhausted from his own wounds and worrying about Peter to do much else. As they entered the waiting area, he noticed another figure, female, sitting with her back to them. It was Elizabeth. He recognized her and wanted to say something but June stopped him with a little pull of his arm, and a finger to her lips. She walked away from him a moment and around to the front of the chair Elizabeth Burke sat in. The young woman looked up at June and he could hear a slight "sniffling" from her as she listened to what June had to say, turning enough that she noticed Neal standing there behind her.

"Neal... how is he?" She stood up and looked across the row of chairs at him with a look of absolute despair that broke the young man's heart. He gulped a bit but gave his best impression he hoped of a positive smile.

"I think he'll be ok. He's weak but no actual injuries other than being drugged. The EMTs told me they thought he had reacted badly to whatever his captor(s) gave him but otherwise was doing well." El nodded, her expression sobering.

She walked around the chairs and looked up at him before pulling her arms around the young man, her face buried into his arm. She was crying. He felt her shivering in his arms as he hugged her back and they stood there quietly, Neal feeling a few tears roll down his own cheeks. June squeezed them both gently and lead them each to a chair where they all sat down.

Neal leaned back in the chair, feet up on the table. His head ached and his chest was feeling tight. He pulled his bad arm up with his good one and laid it on his chest gingerly. June seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Are you ok, Neal?" He noticed her looking at him curiously. He nodded, his head throbbing a bit more as he lay there. Neal slumped back against the chair, vision fading to black as he saw June and El hovering over him worriedly.

**()()()**

When Peter woke up he thought perhaps he had died and gone to Heaven. Well maybe not Heaven, since he didn't think the afterlife consisted of a bland sterile room with equally bland accessories and a lot of machines plugged into you beeping softly. He just woke up warm and comfortable, and considering his recent adventures, opening his eyes to a hospital room surprised him.

The agent glanced around and found that there were signs of visitors, one of which was still there, asleep on the sofa to his right. He stifled any sounds he could so as not to wake them but moving around the little bit he was made for some uncomfortable aches and pains as he felt his body slowly come back to itself. He saw the figure stir and smile sleepily up at him.

"Honey, you're awake!" Elizabeth stared back at him, her blue eyes pink from crying or maybe just lack of sleep. It didn't matter to him. She was always beautiful in his eyes and he was happy to see his wife there with him. She stood up with a little sleepy stretch and walked across the few feet of room to hug him gently and kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back and smiled up tiredly.

"El, how long have I been asleep?" She looked at him with a relieved look slipping into the bed beside him, her arm around his shoulders as they snuggled.

"Maybe two days. The doctor said the sedative your captor gave you caused you to have a slight allergic reaction. It wasn't meant to be given to people." Peter nodded with a thoughtful expression remembering what Jared had said when he drugged him. He figured it had to be some kind of horse tranquilizer or something. He had read cases of that happening in the past with home invasions and people getting revenge. He shivered to think what could have happened and was glad he had been found and gotten into the ER in time. He hugged his wife close and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Honey..." El looked into his eyes and brushed at his hair.

"Neal's been readmitted. He went to take the ransom for you, that's how they found you. He and Mozzie figured out where you were hiding after the car..." She hesitated as if trying not to think of what could have happened and continued after a moment.

"He's been asleep in a light comatose state. The physician says he should be fine in a few days. He's still healing up even though he had been able to go look for you." Peter looked at her with a worried expression.

"So Jared made him come look for me after everything? I heard the phone calls but had no idea how much of it was real especially after he drugged me. I couldn't believe Neal would be capable of getting up after that kind of trauma. I'm glad he's healing up. When can I see him?" He wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I'll talk to the doctor but I'm sure now that you're up it should be ok. He's actually in the next room. There's a guard outside both your rooms just incase something happens with Jared." Her voice sounded a bit annoyed which made him nudge her. She looked at him and sighed.

"They didn't tell me what happened till after they found you. I was told they couldn't find you and worried and then they said it was because you were on a special mission. I didn't know what to believe but I guess they wanted to protect me till they knew you were safe." She brushed at his hair and kissed him on the forehead before gently slipping out of his arms and off the bed. He looked up at her curiously, one of their hands still touching.

"Are you hungry? I could sneak you something in." Her eyes sparkled despite all the days of worry and concern. She was still his El, strong and brave and so beautiful. He nodded smiling.

"What did you have in mind?"

**()()()**

Elizabeth made her way out of the deli just down the block from the hospital, hands full. She nearly dropped one of the drinks balanced in the crook of her arm when a young man stopped and helped her.

"Thank you." He smiled back at her, his blue black hair combed back neatly. He wore a casual pair of khaki slacks with a black polo shirt tucked in and a blue jean jacket over it all. He seemed quite a nice young man she thought.

"I can take that for you if you want. I was headed back this way." She was surprised but let him help her, his manner friendly. They started chitchatting and suddenly El smiled warmly.

"You know Neal? I guess you were on your way to visit with him?" The young man nodded with a concerned look.

"I heard he was hurt in a car accident recently. I've only just found out he was in the hospital." El nodded to the young man as they walked back the half block to the hospital. When they reached the lobby she took the drink back.

"If you want to see him, I can see how he's doing. He's been sleeping for a few days." The young man nodded, following her to a secluded corner of the lobby near the elevators. She pushed the up button and waited for it. He smiled at her and nodded, his stare a bit more intense suddenly.

"That would be nice." He said quietly as the bell for the elevator rang. The elevator doors opened and she started in when he grasped her arm firmly, something poking her in the back. She turned and saw he had a gun pushed against her and was no longer smiling so nicely.

"Just don't make a sound and I won't have to make your husband a widower." She nodded dumbly, walking into the elevator quietly as he followed behind her and the doors shut.

**()()()**

Peter talked to the physician about when he could get out and the doctor told him he could leave the next day if everything proved good. So far he had recuperated with very little side effects from the drugs he had been given. He also asked about Neal and found out the young man was doing well and once he woke up they could better evaluate his overall condition. Peter was relieved and wondered when he could see his friend and the doctor said he would bring a nurse over to wheel him in.

After about 15 minutes a nurse showed up with a wheel chair and helped Peter into the contraption. She opened up the side door between the two rooms and pushed him through. Peter looked to his right and saw Neal laying asleep, less mummified than he had been, his face peaceful and calm looking. The nurse excused herself and left the room.

Peter rolled the wheelchair next to the bed and eased himself up into the chair that was there. He took the young man's left hand in his own and gently squeezed it.

"Sounds like you did good Neal. Thanks." He felt a few tears roll down his cheek but didn't bother wiping at them as he just sat there and prayed silently.

"Just get better. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up." He wiped at his eyes finally and leaned back in the chair, still holding the young man's hand. He listened to the soft hum of machines but mainly he concentrated on the sound of his partner's breathing. The young man sounded better than he had after the accident and he was recovering well even if he was still mostly wrapped up from head to toe in bandages. That's all that counted.

Peter turned hearing voices outside the door and tried to figure out what was going on. He could just make out his wife's voice and the guard outside.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Burke but I have my orders. Nobody is to visit Mr. Caffrey beyond those already mentioned." Peter pushed himself up thinking Mozzie must have come by. He probably wasn't on the list and he could just ask the guard to make an exception.

He had barely made his way to his feet when he heard a popping sound and a soft thud. That was a silencer! He knew that sound and he knew the next one even better. It was of his wife stifling a scream or someone holding a hand over her mouth. Peter turned and did the only thing he could.

"Where is he?" Jared screamed at her, throwing her to the floor. Elizabeth just wept looking around the room in a surprised manner. Neal was no where to be seen and the room was empty. The only signs anyone had been here was the fact the bed was mussed and the various IVs and cables hooked to him lay strewn around. She scooted over to the wall and curled up in the corner. The young man continued to curse, moving back to the door and locking it.

"He must have suspected I was coming or why would he not be here, Mrs. Burke?" He approached her, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to her feet. He pushed her up against the wall and smiled at her evilly.

"I... he was here... when I... left." Her voice squeaked in terror, breaking up as she cowered away from him. He let her go and she collapsed to the floor again, crying. Suddenly in the midst of everything there was music. It was a ringtone to be precise and Jared turned, reaching down and grasping at El's purse and pulling her cell out. He popped the phone open and smiled.

"Mr. Caffrey I presume?" He smiled down at her contemptuously but his expression changed as he listened to the voice that answered.

"No, Peter Burke, FBI. I believe you have my wife." The crook licked at his lips a bit nervously then pulled El back up to a standing position and pushed the phone to her, hissing a command.

"Peter... where... where's Neal?" Her voice was cracking. She didn't want to be here... she wanted to be home with her husband.

"El, you're ok?" She tried to say more, nodding her head at the cell but Jared pulled it away and spoke instead.

"She's ok if you can bring me Mr. Caffrey and the 1 million I was promised." El listened as the young man threatened her husband, her voice suddenly crying out.

"Don't do it Peter! Please... don't..." Jared twisted her arm back and she cried out.

"Shut up! I don't want to hurt you but I will." His voice had darkened to an eerie whisper. She collapsed to the floor and he continued to chat on the phone as if nothing had happened and this was a social call.

"You know what I want, cop. Bring him and the money and you get your wife back. Easy exchange."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Peter had done the only thing he could do when he realized what was going on outside Neal's room. He took the unconscious young man from his bed, removing all the IVs and such and placed him as gently as he could in the wheelchair. It had taken a bit of effort but he managed to wheeled the young man through the adjoining doors to his own room. He locked the side passage as well as the one to his room and called Jones immediately. The agent said he would send backup and a negotiator.

After all of that, Peter called his wife's cell phone. Jared picked up as he expected. El sounded terrified which made him angry but he did what he could to control his feelings for her sake and kept his voice low so that the crook wouldn't realize they were in the next room. It was all he could do to not break through the adjoining doors again and go to her side. Neal now lay on the sofa by the window, a blanket over him and a pillow under his head. He was oblivious to everything which was probably best.

Peter paced the room when Jared hung up on him and bit at his lip angrily. This man had to be stopped and he hoped when Jones and company showed up something could be figured out. He had called the agent back to let him know about the new situation and all the details. They had regained the money for his ransom back from Mozzie, the little guy happy to help when he realized El was the target. The agent was happy for that. He heard a soft knock at his door and voice.

"Boss... it's Jones." Peter opened up the door and hurried the agent in.

"Clinton... El's inside there with that psychopath! I don't want to think about what could go wrong." Peter ran his fingers through his hair tensely, looking back at the unconscious young man. Jones glanced over and gave a little sigh of his own.

"If this is anything like the former exchange, he won't keep his promise. Not sure how good a negotiator will do but she's outside waiting for orders." He put a comforting hand on his boss' back and Peter nodded absently. He was thinking about his wife in danger and everything that could go wrong. They had to stop this guy here and now or at least get him down long enough to lock him up. The situation wasn't looking good. He turned to the younger agent and sighed deeply.

"Get that negotiator in there. See what we can do to get my wife out of there. If I have to go in... I will but let's see what she can get Jared to do." Jones nodded back and left the room, Peter locking it again. He wasn't taking any chances. He glanced at the adjoining doors, wanting nothing more than to burst in through them and take the man down.

His thoughts darkened. Jared had managed in the course of a week to break into June's, cause Neal to have to shoot Peter (as a ruse), hit Neal with a car, kidnap and drug the agent and then take his wife hostage. If he didn't feel like going vigilante before, he was definitely feeling it now. He heard the buzz of the cell phone he was using and grabbed it.

"Burke." Jared was on the other end, voice full of conceit.

"You sent a negotiator? You realize I'm well past the state of arguments. I thought you wanted your wife back alive." Peter tensed at the last sentence, licking at his lips and trying not to curse.

"If you hurt her... you're a dead man! I don't care who knows it!" Peter's voice was menacing even to himself but he was too far gone to think about the consequences of what he said. He heard a nervous laugh from the crook. Maybe that had been enough to scare the man.

"An eye for an eye... sounds good. Still... you know if you don't give me what I want, she's as good as dead..." He paused a moment and then whispered into the phone.

"I may just do the deed regardless. I could care less one way or the other." Jared's voice was cold and despite all of Peter's rage and anger he shivered at the lack of emotion in the man's voice. Something was wrong with this person in more ways than one.

"You'll get your money..." Peter hung up on the man. He probably shouldn't have been so hasty but he was angry beyond words. He walked over and opened up the room door peering out for Jones. He motioned the agent over.

"Give me the cash! I'm going to do this myself." Jones blinked at his boss.

"Peter, I don't think..." Peter growled at the young man, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Just give me the damn money! This has to end here!" His voice was vicious and at this point he didn't care anymore if Jared knew he was in the next room. He would get his wife back and get rid of this guy. He pointed at Jones' piece.

"I'm going to need that." Jones moved back a step but then handed over his weapon, face paling some.

"Peter... think about this." The agent walked back into the hospital room and locked the door. He picked up the cell phone and called his wife's again.

"I have your money... let me hear my wife's voice." He wasn't trying to be nice anymore, practically growling into the phone. He thought he heard the crook's tone turn a bit nervous.

"How sensible of you... and Caffrey?" Peter growled again.

"Let me hear her voice." He heard movement on the other end and Elizabeth spoke though she was barely audible through her sobbing.

"Is that good enough for you? Now bring the money over... the adjoining doors should do fine." He heard the phone go click and realized the man had already known how he had gotten out.

Butterflies filled his stomach but Peter was ready to do this. He looked over at the young man sleeping in the sofa and sighed before he opened up the first door and started through.

"Break down the door now!" Jones and the rest of the team started on the door to Neal Caffrey's room as they heard a ruckus inside. There were gunshots and then silence. Finally the door burst off it's hinges and they were able to see the damage.

Elizabeth Burke lay curled up under the hospital bed crying, Peter beside her holding her closely. Both of them appeared to be unhurt, but in the middle of the floor lay a figure in a small pool of blood... Jared. Even in death, his eyes stared up conceitedly as if he was daring someone to come after him. His hands were still holding a small pistol and an open briefcase with scattered bills beside him. Standing over it all was Neal Caffrey, Jones' gun held loosely in his hands as he gazed down with a blank expression. Peter was staring up at the young man, watching him as were the other agents.

The young con continued to stand there, gun in hand, face pale and drawn. His hand shook ever so slightly and it seemed to move up his arm to the rest of his body. Peter scooted over and reached to touch the young man on the arm but moved back when the gun was pointed at him. Neal was staring without seeing, obviously still in shock and not aware of his actions.

"Neal... it's Peter. You're ok... El's ok. Give me the gun." His voice was quiet but firm. After a moment, the young man just collapsed to his knees, expression still blank. Peter continued to speak softly.

"Neal... give me the gun. Please." Neal finally looked at the agent and seemed to be seeing him for the first time. He looked down at the gun and where it was pointed and dropped it as if it had bit him. Peter made a motion to Jones who picked up the weapon. Neal swayed slightly, looking not just pale but ill. He stood up quickly and made his way to a nearby wastebasket and started to throw up. Peter moved over and rubbed the young man's back, El following him. She looked concerned but she also still looked afraid.

Neal collapsed on the floor near the trashcan, face still pale and withdrawn, his body curled up into a ball. Peter touched the young man's shoulder gently and felt a shuddering from him. He tried again and this time the young man just lay there staring ahead at nothing. He was still in shock.

"Neal..." Peter paused his own face pale with the horror of everything that had just occurred. If he hadn't been witness, it may have been slightly less devastating but he doubted it. He saw El reach across and brushed a few strands of hair from the young man's face.

"Neal... thank you." She bent over and put her cheek against the young man's face and hugged him gently.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to the sound of a door opening. He turned his head and found himself watching the back of someone step through the adjoining door, briefcase in hand. He knew that briefcase. It was the one he was supposed to have given to Jared for Peter's safe return. He blinked back the weariness and realized who the figure was that had just exited. It was Peter Burke.

The young man pushed himself up into an awkward sitting position wondering why he was on a sofa and not in the bed a few feet away. He didn't ponder this long as he heard a scuffle from the other side and sat up with a start. He heard a gunshot and more scuffling and then something else... Elizabeth's voice crying out.

Neal stumbled to his feet and limped across the room to the opening he saw Peter pass through. He stopped at the side and peered through cautiously. He could hear voices but one in particular caught his attention. Jared.

"Well now... one big happy family here. So, where is Caffrey so we can make it a picnic?" He couldn't see Jared but he could see Peter knelt on the floor looking up at one figure, hands up but looking occasionally to his right where he guessed Elizabeth was. If the room was set up anything like this one, the bed was to Peter's right and Jared was not too far from where Neal stood now give or take a few feet. He moved a bit closer to the entrance and his bare foot hit something that slid quietly from him. It was a pistol.

"It's a shame it has to end this way but, hey... at least no one will be left behind." Jared's voice held no humor, the sound of a gun cocking obvious. Neal didn't know how, but suddenly he was in the next room standing some feet behind and just to the left of Peter. He was able to see the whole room as if from someone else's perspective.

Everyone was about where he had guessed: Elizabeth under the bed crying and reaching out for Peter who stood off to her left and looked absolutely terrified despite trying to hide it.

As if he were moving fast and everyone else slow, Neal pulled the pistol from behind him and heard a single report. Jared's face was stuck in it's usual conceited smug smile but slowly it changed to a surprised gaze, looking down at a huge red stain forming on his chest. The crook had had no time to pull his trigger when Neal had surprised him, dropping to the ground with a thud. Jared looked up one last time and smiled again as if nothing had happened and then his stare went blank.

Neal just stood there staring at the dead man. He had just shot a man. Him... Neal Caffrey who hated guns. It was as if he was frozen in time, body stiffening slowly as if encapsulated in ice. His hand didn't seem his own and he felt a shuddering coming from it that moved up his arm and throughout his whole body. His mind just shut down and he was only there in spirit as he fell into a state of shock. Something touched his hand and he turned as if on autopilot and pointed the gun at it. He wasn't seeing. He wasn't aware of his actions but he moved quickly and heard a faint gasp of breath followed by a familiar voice.

"Neal... it's Peter. You're ok... El's ok. Give me the gun." The voice was quiet but firm. After a moment, the young man felt his legs give out on him and he collapsed to his knees, still not all there. The voice continued to speak softly.

"Neal... give me the gun. Please." Neal finally realized who was speaking. It was Peter. He looked down at his hand, saw the gun and where it was pointed and dropped it as if it had bit him. Neal swayed slightly, feeling a wave of nausea come over him. He stood up quickly and made his way to a nearby wastebasket and started to throw up. Someone was rubbing at his back gently.

After a few minutes he collapsed on the floor near the trashcan, face still pale and withdrawn, curling up into a ball. He was vaguely aware that someone touched his shoulder gently but he was feeling hypersensitive and shuddered at the touch as if it were burning him. The same someone touched him gently on the shoulder again but this time he was too far gone to react and just lay there staring ahead at nothing. He was deep in shock.

"Neal..." The voice paused. Someone else brushed a few strands of hair from the young man's face. A familiar scent of flowers seemed to pass through his haze and calm him. A new voice spoke and he felt his eyes grow warm and wet with tears.

"Neal... thank you." This new voice was soft yet familiar. He felt someone bend over him and gently press their cheek against his face and hugged him gently. He started to cry softly despite himself, listening as someone spoke softly to him and held him close.

**()()()**

A couple of weeks had passed and although everything seemed to be back to normal, it was nothing like it.

Peter had finally been able to get Elizabeth and himself a brand new car. He had been on leave for what had happened and been glad for it to spend time evaluating things and comforting both his wife and himself. He had tried to see Neal but the young man had been cooped up in June's for the duration of the two weeks and had barely spoken two words to anyone, much less June. She left him food outside his door at his request and saw little of him except when he slept. She would sneak in and clean up for him and then leave before he was aware of her visit.

After 12 days had passed everyone decided they had to have an intervention. Even Mozzie had gotten upset with the way the young con was acting and had confronted the Burkes and June about it openly.

June knocked on the door to Neal's room and called out: "Neal, there's some breakfast for you." She heard a quiet shifting of movement as she moved away from the door. After a few minutes there was a quiet shifting of a chair or something and the knob turned, the door opening slowly. Neal peered out still dressed in the same pajamas he had been in for a good 12 days, a bit of growth on his face from not shaving and his hair looked scruffy and mussed up. He finally opened up the door enough to grab the tray of food, pausing when he became aware of two feet standing on the opposite side of the same tray. He looked up slowly and saw Peter standing there.

Neal didn't say anything, looking down at the tray and lifting it up as if Peter weren't there. He started to turn and close the door but a hand grasped his arm and stopped him. The young man just stood there without moving or resisting, his back to the door.

"Neal... this has to stop." Peter let go of the young man's arm and watched Neal walk inside, tray in hand without even looking back. Peter followed his friend inside and looked around the room. It was clean and neat for the most part, he figured due to June cleaning for the young man when he was asleep. A few bottles of wine sat in the sink empty along with several wine-stained glasses. Neal shuffled over to his bed and placed the tray on the edge. There were a few stains there from previous meals and some red stains that were obviously from wine. Peter watched his friend curl up on the floor beside the bed and lean against the bedpost.

"I..." Neal's voice was quiet, hesitant. Peter crouched beside his friend and touched his shoulder gently.

"...shot him." The young man looked up at his friend, eyes wide and horrified. Peter continued to squeeze the young man's shoulder gently.

"But you saved Elizabeth and me." Peter's voice was soft but firm.

"Neal, it never gets easier." Peter sat beside the young man, his own face tired and wan looking. He saw Neal look at him finally.

"I haven't had to shoot many people in the line of duty but when I've had to or seen it happen... it's never easy to deal with. I wish I could tell you otherwise." He mussed the young man's hair and thought he saw Neal almost smile slightly at him.

"All you can do is remember this: You protected innocents. El and I owe our lives to you." Peter gave the young man a light hug and he felt Neal hug him back. It was only a moment and then Peter sat next to the young man, smiling warmly.

"Peter, thanks." Neal didn't say much more, his eyes looking past the agent towards the door. June was standing there peeking in and beside her another face, Elizabeth Burke. The young man tried to smooth back his hair and wipe his eyes a bit. Peter stood and helped the young man to his feet. Neal looked a bit self-conscious suddenly, pulling his wrinkled robe around him. Elizabeth walked in first followed by June.

"Neal, I'm glad you're feeling better?" Her voice sounded hopeful and he nodded back with a slight flush of his cheeks.

"Yeah, I... guess I haven't been very social lately." He rubbed at the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. Peter patted him on the arm and moved over to his wife, placing a protective arm around her.

"I don't think any of us have felt very social lately. It's just been one of those weeks." Everyone got quiet a second and then June cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention.

"Maggie was making some lunch if everyone's interested in some drinks and snacks." There was a unanimous round of quiet "yeahs" as if that was enough to get them to avoid what was really bothering them. June nodded and left the room. Neal rubbed at his chin and frowned.

"If you don't mind, I think I should probably go clean up and maybe change." He gave a chagrined look and grabbed up a few things from the wardrobe before disappearing into the bathroom. Peter and El sat down on the sofa, arms around each other.

"You think he's going to be ok, Peter? I don't think I've ever seen him so upset." El nestled in her husbands arms as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I think it's going to be a while for all of us to get over this. How are you feeling?" He glanced into her eyes and she smiled up at him.

"Better... I'm just glad you and Neal were there." She hugged him closer, looking briefly at the bathroom door. They heard the water turn off and Neal moving around inside. A few minutes later he came out of a steamy bathroom dressed in a comfortable pair of black knit sleep pants and a white tee. He had apparently shaved so his face was smooth again but his hair was still a bit of a mop from not having been trimmed lately. It stuck damply to his head in small wavy curls. He looked a bit more like his old self.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Mozzie said as he entered the room. He looked at Neal standing up and the couple on the sofa hugging, a blush on Peter's face and a quirky little smile on El's as she pinched her husband's cheek.

"No, just what any married couple does when left alone for any amount of time." Neal's face quirked into a little smile of his own as he moved to a chair across from them and motioned for Mozzie to sit.

"Thanks... for coming, all of you. I guess, I just wasn't ready to talk but thanks." He smiled at them for the first time like his old self. He only turned to look over them as June entered the room again with a tray of food. She walked it over to the open terrace and laid the food out on the table.

"Who's hungry?" Her voice was calm and collected as always despite her own moment of trauma that started the story. Neal stood up and quickly crossed the room. She looked at him curiously as he gave her a big hug. June squeezed him back whispering:

"I'm glad you're back." He looked down at her and smiled like a little boy, her hand brushing at his still damp hair.

"Just remember this, Neal... you're the reason we're all here. And we'll always be there for you... Ok?" She grabbed his chin in her hand and pulled his head down to kiss his cheek.

"Now... shall we all sit down and eat?"

**The End**


End file.
